Bloodrose, The Slaver Vixen
by Kardula Bloodstone
Summary: Shasta had to bite his tongue to stifle a cry of pain as Bloodrose dragged him away." This is the tale of Shasta, the great-grandson of Martin the Warrior. All my friends have read it and think it's great! PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodrose, The Slaver Vixen**

**Prologue**

"I take it that Vanar sent thee to kill me. Am I correct Blackheart?" came the hauntingly beautiful voice of a vixen.

"Yes." came the voice of a dog-fox that was Blackheart.

Then quick as light, the vixen drew a dagger from her belt and brought it point down into Blackheart's right shoulder "Bloodrose..." said Blackheart unable to finish speaking.

"No I will not kill thee this time Blackheart" said Bloodrose for she guessed what he was thinking and was right. She withdrew her dagger from his shoulder and slashed downward over Blackheart's left eye.

"Fair well my brother." crooned the heartless vixen." But next time thee tries to kill me, my dagger will go into thy black heart instead of thy shoulder."

She then turned and walked away leaving Blackheart to fend for himself.

**Chapter 1. Of Flight and Slaves**

**( Also titled The Warlord's Command)**

Later Bloodrose was sitting in an aspen grove pondering why the wildcat warlord would want to have her killed.

"I am, after all, his Lordship's most loyal servant. Maybe Vanar does not want me killed! Maybe Blackheart was trying to be better than me! The nerve of that traitor!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fort Caladeer, the wildcat Lord Vanar was troubled. Bloodrose had not returned with the new slaves by the Moon of Fighting Clans as she said she would.

"Paranda! Kaldar! To me!" shouted Vanar.

Two cat-fighters Kaldar, a tom-cat, and Paranda, a she-cat, entered the room.

"Thee sent for us my Lord?"asked Paranda bowing low.

"Yes"replied Vanar, "Arise loyal fighters. As thee know, Bloodrose has not returned with the new slaves yet, I want thee two to go and find her and, if she is having any trouble with the new slaves, assist her. Am I clearly understood?" he asked.

"Yes Lord." Paranda and Kaldar said simultaneously as they left the room to carry out Lord Vanar's orders.

* * *

The slaves Bloodrose had captured were sitting around and were very grateful for the break from marching. There two score in all and among them was a young male mouse called Shasta who was originally from Redwall Abbey. Bloodrose had been particularly cruel to Shasta for reasons nobeast knew but her.

"Look!" said Willow, a Redwall squirrelmaid.

"What?" asked Shasta.

"Two big wildcats" cried Willow "coming this way!"

"That can't be good" gasped Shasta "I'll bet two flagons of strawberry cordial to a bushel of apples that they're in league with Bloodrose."

"I agree" said Willow "and here she comes now!"

At that moment Bloodrose was coming down the slope shouting "Alright scum, get on thy paws and get marching or else." she finished her threat with a crack of her whip. "Ah Paranda, Kaldar, why are thee here?"

"Lord Vanar sent us to assist thee with the new slaves Madam Bloodrose." said Kaldar.

"Ah so I see." Bloodrose crooned in her haunting tone of voice. "That would be wonderful. It has been hard driving two score slaves alone."

"Two score! Surely thee is joking Madam Bloodrose!" Paranda exclaimed in awe.

"No Paradna, one score to each line. Ha ha ha ha ha."Bloodrose chuckled cruelly as she struck Shasta with her whip.

Shasta cried out and stepped forward and bumped into Willow who kept her keeping herself and Shasta out of trouble.

"Well what are the lot of thee waiting for? _Move Yourselves_!" Bloodrose shouted.

_Crack!_

The slaves moved forward as Paranda and Kaldar cut themselves long aspen rods and drove the slaves along with Bloodrose.

"And I thought things couldn't get any worse." Shasta whispered to Willow.

"_Quiet_!" Bloodrose shouted cracking her whip twice and striking Shasta again.

"Sticks and a whip can't break me so there!" Shasta said to himself. "It'll take more than that, much more."

* * *

Blackheart was wondering through the woods away from Fort Caladeer for he knew only to well what Bloodrose would do to him if he returned.

"Blackheart...That is not my name anymore. From now on my name is Nephilio and I will be the most peaceful fox that ever lived. I have ne'er heard of Lord Vanar or Fort Caladeer, for Blackheart was ne'er

born." said Nephilio as he traveled south-west and he didn't know it but he was headed strait for Redwall Abbey.

**Chapter 2. Shasta's Misfortune **

**(Also titled A Mousemaid's Lament)**

Pinelass, Abbess of Redwall Abbey and mother of Willow sat with Seraphia mother of Shasta and daughter of Rosiana the Herbmaid on the banks of the Abbey Pond watching the dibbuns playing in the water as they recalled happy times before Bloodrose came and captured Shasta and Willow.

"Oh how I wish one of my warrior aunts or uncles had come to Redwall to see my parents and grandparents." Seraphia lamented . "Instead of staying in Noonvale."

"As do I Seraphia" replied Abbess Pinelass wistfully. "But nobeast can have everything they desire."

"But that would mean never seeing my son again!" cried Seraphia.

Then the Gatekeeper, a mouse named Cludger, shouted "There's somebeast comin' Mother h'Abbess, should I let'em Mother h'Abbess?"

"No Cludger, wait until they've reached the gate and explained their state." Pinelass called back.

* * *

Nephilio was, at first, a bit hesitant about approaching Redwall for he didn't know if it's inhabitants were war like or not, but in the end his need of food, drink, and medical attention won over and he came closer to see if any sentries were posted. When he saw there were no sentries he relaxed and with a sigh of relief he thought, _They're not warlike after all,_

* * *

When Nephilio reached the wall the Gatekeeper shouted "Wha'a you want wi' us fox!"

"Cludger behave!" exclaimed Pinelass for she and Seriphia had come up onto the ramparts. "How can

we help you good sir? I am Pinelass, Abbess of Redwall Abbey. May I ask you your name good sir?"

"My good Abbess I am in need of food drink and medical attention. My name is Nephilio and I have traveled far." replied Nephilio.

" Well then Nephilio. You are more than welcome here, Cludger open the gate!" said Pinelass.

"Righ' away Mother h'Abbess!" said Cludger as he opened the gate.

Pinelass and Seraphia came down from the ramparts as Nephilio entered the Abbey. Seraphia was on the verge of hysteria.

"Are you going mad Pinelass? Why on earth did you let that fox in? He will wait until night fall and after we've all fallen asleep and he'll do us the way that horrid Bloodrose did!" Seraphia said trying to control herself.

"Please forgive me but I could not help but overhear what thee were saying." replied Nephilio. "I to have had trouble with that horrible vixen. It is because of her that I have but one eye. She jumped out of the underbrush and struck a blow to my shoulder and eye. What did she do to thee?"

"_That horrid Bloodrose stole my son Shasta, and Pinelass's daughter Willow_!" Seraphia wailed.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss." replied Nephilio solemnly.

"Yes, I suppose you are peaceful creature after all. Even if you are a fox." said Seraphia, slightly calmer.

"Yes, now I'm sure that Seraphia will take a look at your wounds. _Won't you Seriphia?_"asked Pinelass.

"Yes of course I will." replied Seraphia. "Now if you'll have a seat Nephilio, I will examine your wounds."

" I thank thee my good healer. I thank everybeast here at Redwall." Nephilio said gratefully.

* * *

As the caravan of slaves reached Fort Caladeer, Shasta and Willow looked up at it in awe.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Shasta quietly so Bloodrose couldn't hear. "It's even bigger than Redwall!"

"Yes." replied Willow equally quiet. "Shasta do you remember your mother telling us about your Great-grandfather Martin the Warrior? How he was enslaved at a place called Fortress Marshank?"

"Of course. Why?" asked Shasta.

"Because from your mother's description, this place looks a lot like I imagined Marshank looked like." said Willow.

"You know, I think you're right!" Shasta agreed. "I think this was Fortress Marshank!"

Paranda and Kaldar were moving the two score inside with Bloodrose walking in front when a young vixen about 16 or 17 seasons old started screaming at the top of her lungs."_SHE'S BACK! MADAM BLOODROSE IS BACK! JANGO! MOLTAK! GO TELL LORD VANAR THAT MADAM BLOODROSE IS BACK!_

The tom-cat Jango and dog-fox Moltak ran off to tell Vanar the news as Bloodrose said "Calm thyself Nastia. Yes I am back. Did thee think I would go away and ne'er return?"

"I am sorry Madam Bloodrose. I got over excited." Nastia replied.

"Yes so I see." said Bloodrose. "As my apprentice, I expect thee to have more control over thyself Nastia."

"Yes Madam Bloodrose." said Nastia.

Then from the eastern parapet a she-cat named Tinamenso shouted "_MAKE WAY FOR LORD VANAR GREENEYES THE TERRIBLE, LORD __OF FORT CALADEER AND THE EASTERN COAST, THE GRANDNEPHEW OF LORD VERDAUGA GREENEYES!"_

The crowd of slaves and cat and fox-fighters parted to reveal a huge jet-black wildcat adorned with

finery _That must be Lord Vanar! _Thought Shasta.

"Kneel before thy lord and master!" Bloodrose ordered the slaves.

Wordlessly the slaves obeyed fearing what Bloodrose would do them if they did not obey her command.

"I must say Bloodrose, thee has truly outdone thyself this time!" Vanar exclaimed. "How many are there?"

"Two score in all my Lord." replied Bloodrose.

"Well such loyalty deserves a reward... Thee may choose one slave for thyself." said Vanar.

"Thee is most gracious my Lord." said Bloodrose.

Bloodrose looked over the slaves though she had already made her choice. The wretched creatures trembled as Bloodrose walked through them looking them over carefully. Eventually she stopped next to Shasta and pointed to him with her whip.

"I choose this one." she stated.

Shasta froze, his eyes wide with terror, he looked at Willow half hoping she would say something to make Bloodrose change her mind. But Willow just looked at him with a pitying gaze.

"So be it" said Vanar. "Felisto! Icis!"

Two cat-fighters, a tom-cat, Felisto, and a she-cat, Isis came forward and unchained Shasta from the slave-line and clamped individual slave-chains on him as he silently begged, _No! Please, No!_

"Thee is dismissed Bloodrose." said Vanar. "Paranda! Icis! Kaldar! Felisto! Tinamenso! Take the rest of the slaves and put them to work!"

"Yes Lord." said the five cat-fighters as they obeyed Vanar's command.

Shasta was left standing until Bloodrose came and grabbed him by his scruff. Shasta had to bite his tongue to stifle a cry of pain as Bloodrose dragged him away.

**Chapter 3. The Plan of Defense**

**( Also titled Seraphia's Warrior Blood Stirs)**

Nephilio, Seraphia, Skipper, and Abbess Pinelass were sitting at the dinner table in Cavern Hole discussing what they would do if Bloodrose were to strike Redwall again.

"We should prepare for an attack but expect less." said Nephilio "that way there will be no surprises. Where I come from it was either fight or die."

"I agree with ye messmate." said Skipper. "I think 'twill work loik a charm."

"Well that's all well and good. But none of us, save you and the otters, know how to fight Nephilio." said Pinelass.

"You'll get me to sling a few stones." Seraphia exclaimed. "The blood of Martin the Warrior runs in my veins so I'm willing to fight!"

"Martin the Warrior? That name sounds familiar. Didn't Martin the Warrior kill Badrang the Tyrant as well as Queen Tsarmina the Wildcat?"asked Nephilio.

"Yes he did, and his blood is the thing that makes me willing to fight!" Seraphia replied fiercely. "either

me or some other beast ought to go to Noonvale to see if I have any warrior relatives there!"

"Skipper and I agree with you Seraphia." said Nephilio. "And I will go with thee to make sure that thee gets there safely!"

"Are you sure you want to go to Noonvale Seraphia? From what I've heard it's a long and dangerous journey." asked Pinelass. "And remember it was only yesterday that you yourself did not trust Nephilio."

"Well I've thought about it and I've decided that I think Nephilio is a peaceful creature." replied Seraphia.

"We leave at dawn."Nephilio exclaimed.

"Very well." replied Seraphia.

**Chapter 3. Noonvale **

**(Also titled Shasta's Dream)**

_What will Bloodrose do to me!_ Thought a terrified Shasta. _She'll probably torture me to death! Oh Great-grandfather, help me!!!!_

Bloodrose took Shasta to a small room inside a much bigger room and threw Shasta inside it.

"Thee will stay in there until I find something for thee to do, and believe me it will not be easy." said Bloodrose as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Shasta felt the last of his hope wash away. He knew that he had to face the facts._ I'm never getting out of Fort Caladeer alive. I'm never going to see Willow, Redwall, or Mother again. I'm a slave._

Soon Shasta fell asleep and wile he slept he dreamed.

"_Shasta! Shasta! Wake up!'_

_The voice was firm yet kind as it repeated the phrase over and over again._ _Shasta woke up and not knowing where the voice came from he sat up and looked around, eventually his gaze came_ _upon a big warrior-mouse dressed in armor looking at him kindly._

"_Wh-wh-who a-are y-you?" Shasta asked a little afraid._

"_Fear not young one, I am your Great-grandfather Martin the Warrior" said Martin._

_Shasta was shocked out of his mind! He didn't know what to think!_ He must be here to say that he's ashamed of me for not fighting back!

"_No Shasta, I am not ashamed of you. You did all you could." Martin said._

_Shasta froze again with fear._ Is nothing in my mind hidden from him? Oh the shame!

"_Do not be ashamed, for there is nothing to be ashamed of Shasta." Martin continued in the same kindly tone of voice. "Come now Shasta, you are waisting both my time and yours. So pull yourself together."_

"_Yes Great-grandfather" Shasta replied._

"_One more thing, do not call me 'Great-grandfather' to everybeast save my children, I was called Martin and so you shall to."_

"_Yes M-martin." said Shasta, a little uneasy about calling the Redwall Warrior by his name. "But please Martin, why are you here?"_

"_To tell you to not give up hope Shasta! Do NOT give up! If I had given up you would never have been born! Do NOT give up hope!" Martin said._

_Shasta felt a new fire of hope burning inside him, only this time it wouldn't go out._

"_I won't give up hope Martin!" said Shasta, hope and determination burning in his eyes._

"_Good lad!" Martin said as he faded in to the air._

* * *

Soon after dawn at Redwall, Seriphia and Nephilio set off heading north by north-east for Noonvale.

"Good bye!" Sariphia called to Pinelass. " We'll be back as soon as we can!"

"And don't you worry your pretty head Abbess. I'll make sure Seriphia makes it back in one

piece." called Nephilio.

"Good bye Seriphia! Good bye Nephilio!" Pinelass called back.

* * *

Meanwhile in Noonvale Coati the Patriarch of Noonvale and his wife Luna, were anxious. There had been many rumors and whispers of a growing shadow in the east, a vixen who's name said all there was to say about her. The shadow of Bloodrose. Many believe that she served a greater evil, a wildcat known as Lord Vanar and that Bloodrose was his slaver, she searched the land hunting slaves for Vanar.

"I fear that Bloodrose may find our valley Coati." said Luna.

"As am I Luna." replied Coati. "But we mustn't let others see our fear. We must stay strong and pray that Martin the Warrior visits somebeast of Noonvale in a dream."

"Yes, if we loose hope then the rest of Noonvale looses hope." said Luna. "Maybe we could re-create the Fur and Freedom Fighters you know we could, and The Rambling Rosehip Players would be far more than willing to follow in their ancestors pawsteps and form the core of the Fighters you know that."

"Yes but The Players are not here at the present time, so what do you suppose we do?" remarked Coati.

Then two young maids named Chrysanthemum, a mouse, and Claira, a squirrel, came running up the hill shouting "Coati! Luna! Fern's had a dream of Martin the Warrior! She won't tell anybeast but you. Oh come quickly!"

When Coati, Luna, Claira, and Chrysanthemum, called Chrysie or Santhy, found the squirrelmaid she jumped up off the rock she was sitting on and ran over to them saying "Coati! Luna! Martin the Warrior visited me in a dream and he said that what he was going to tell me would help us!"

"Calm down Fern! Now what did Martin say!" asked Luna anxiously.

"Martin said ' Look to the east, watch for the lad, my heir and great-grandson, who will destroy evil.'"

said Fern.

"What does it mean Coati?" asked Santhy.

"It means the new warrior is coming." answered Coati.

"I'm sorry but could you be more specific please?" Claira asked.

"The new warrior who will destroy Bloodrose and free all good creatures from Bloodrose's and Vanar's claws!" Coati answered her.

"When do you suppose he will come Coati?" Santhy asked, curiously.

"I know not Chrysanthemum. But I do know he will, Martin the Warrior never lied in his living time so I see no reason why he would not say something he would not mean now." Coati replied, "the Warrior will come!

**Chapter 4. "There's Got To be a Way"**

**( Also titled Santhy's Song )**

Bloodrose did not know what had come over her slave-mouse. He wasn't responding to her the way she wanted him to. He didn't yelp or cry out when she beat him, in fact, she didn't think he felt it at all! She was beginning to feel a little frightened! _What is thee thinking Bloodrose! He's just thy slave and nothing more. What could happen? Nothing. All he needs is a little more time beneath thy whip that's all._ Bloodrose thought matter of factly.

Shasta didn't know how he was able to stare at Bloodrose without getting scared._ It's probobly Martin helping me fight back!_ Shasta thought happy that Bloodrose had a little less control over him.

_Crack!_

The door swung open as Bloodrose came in startling Shasta.

"Alright scum! Get on thy footpaws before I set thee about with my whip!" said Bloodrose cracking her whip.

Shasta got up quickly, even though he didn't feel her whip anywhere near as much as he did he still didn't want to. He began to stare at her with a rebellious fire in his eyes. Bloodrose glared back, cruelty and ruthlessness was clear in her eyes. The amount of cruelty and ruthlessness in Bloodrose's eyes was so great that Shasta felt a small piece of his nerve melt away. _Oh no! It doesn't last forever! Somebeast help me! No, don't think like that Shasta! Don't give up! Be like Martin! Be resistant! Do not give in to her! She will not succeed! She is evil and evil never wins! Don't give in! Do not give in! _

Shasta felt his rebellious nerve come back. _Yes!_ Shasta thought happily, but that joyous moment did not last long for Bloodrose had cracked her whip over Shasta's back several times. Shasta fell to his paws and knees beneath Bloodrose's whip as agony overcame him, his arms and legs trembled and gave way from beneath him. The beating was almost to much for Shasta to handle. But it did not break him. _There's got to be a way, there's just got to be. _Shasta thought rebelliously.

_Swish! Crack! Swish! Crack!_

Bloodrose did not let up, she was going to make absolutely sure that she broke Shasta.

* * *

"'My life flows on in endless song, Above earth's lamentation,

I hear the real though far off hymn that hails a new creation.

Through all the tumult and the strife, I hear the music ringing,

It sounds an echo in my soul, How can I keep from singing?

What if my joys and comforts die? I know the truth is living.

What through the darkness 'round me close, Still truth is light is giving.

No storm can shake my in most calm, While to that rock I'm clinging.

Since Love is Lord of heav'n and earth, How can I keep from singing?

I lift my eyes the clouds grow thin, I see the blue above it,

And day by day this pathway smooths, Since first I learned to love it.

The peace from love makes fresh my heart, A song of hope is springing.

All things are mine since truth I've found, How can I keep from singing?'"

Santhy finished her song with a sigh.

"The Warrior is coming. There should be nothing more to worry about, so why am I worried?" she said.

"I think ye worry tae mooch me pretty flora." said a deep male voice from behind Santhy.

"Oh! Don't do that Runo! You scared me!" Santhy replied a bit frightened.

Runo was a big heavily built mouse. His arms, legs, and body were thick with muscle, and not only that

but he was hansom to, very hansom.

"Och! Is me voice really that scary?" asked Runo with one eyebrow raised and smiling.

" No, I didn't hear you come up. That's all." replied Santhy.

"Aye, and I'll bet ye think hedgehogs can fly!" said Runo. "Coome now, what's ailin' ye Chrysie?"

"Oh Runo, I'm worried that the Warrior won't come till it's to late!" she wailed.

"Och! Chrysie me bonnie lass! he'll coome in time! Just ye wait! He'll coome. Ye'll see." he replied.

"I needed to hear that thank you." Santhy said.

"Aye, noo ye cume hear me bonnie lass!" Runo said as he pulled Santhy into a strong embrace and kissed her. "Noo how aboot another song?"

"Of course... 'Oh my love's like a red, red rose that's newly sprung in June,

Oh my love's like the melodie, that's sweetly played in tune.

As fair art thou my bonnie lad, so deep in love am I,

And I will love thee still, my dear, till a' seas gang dry.

Till a' seas gang dry, my dear, and the rocks melt wi' the sun

Oh I will love thee still, my dear, while the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee well awhile! And I will come again, my love,

Tho' 't were ten thousand miles!

Oh my love's like a red, red rose that's newly sprung in June

Oh my love's like a melodie, that's sweetly played in tune.

As fare art thou my bonnie lad, so deep in love am I,

And I will love thee still, my dear, till a' seas gang dry.'

Why did you want me to sing Runo?" Santhy asked Runo when she finished her song.

"Ye're tellen' me that I need a reason tae ask ye tae sing Chrysie?" Runo asked, a little puzzled.

"Oh no! I was wondering why is all." Santhy replied

"I love listening tae yer voice Chrysie, it's just sae beautiful." Runo said.

Runo and Santhy sat there awhile longer, Santhy was sitting in Runo's lap resting against his strong chest and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Seraphia and Nephilo had made good time since they left Redwall, a week and half to be exact. They were a day's walk from Noonvale if they walked all night.

"What does thee think milady? Shall we head strait there without stopping?" Nephilio asked Seraphia.

"No, walk until nightfall and then the rest of the way." Seraphia replied.

"Alright milady." said Nephilio.

Seraphia had gotten used to Nephilio calling her milady, in fact, she liked it. But she didn't let it go to her head she thought about it, as they continued to make good time, heading to Noonvale.

**Chapter 5. Shasta's Vow**

**( Also titled The Song in the Night )**

Shasta knew that he had to escape. He also knew that Bloodrose would likely kill him very slowly and painfully if she cought him. But he was willing to risk it for the sake of freedom, _When I'm free, I vow I will return to slay Bloodrose and Vanar. Doing so, freeing all the innocent creatures Bloodrose caught and enslaved. _Shasta vowed silently as he planed his escape. _I'll need to find a way out of this horrid closet, and when I'm out I'll sneak as silently as possible and find a way out of this fortress with out being seen..._

_Crack!_

The door nearly broke as Blood rose came in, furious. Shasta knew a beating was coming, for when Bloodrose was even the smallest bit angry, she would take it all out on Shasta. _She can break anything but me! Ha!_ Shasta thought laughing a little.

Bloodrose grabbed Shasta and dragged him out and threw him to the ground and struck him twice with her whip poised, ready for a third strike when Nastia burst in shouting "Madam Bloodrose! Lord Vanar wants to see thee! He said it's quite urgent and for thee to come as soon as it is possible!"

"Tell him that I will be there in a moment Nastia." Bloodrose replied, a bit annoyed.

"Yes Madam." said Nastia.

"Now, where was I... Ah yes." Bloodrose said with an evil grimace.

_Crack! Swish! Crack! Swish! Crack!_

The cruel vixen struck Shasta again and again and again. Shasta didn't think he would survive this time.

_She's going to beat me to death I know it! No! I am not going to die! Bloodrose can beat me all she wants, but I am not going to die! Oh Martin help me! I can't do this on my own! Help me!_ Shasta thought as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness...

Martin the Warrior was not going to let his only heir die before the foe, so he helped Shasta bear Bloodrose's whip so Shasta could live to destroy Bloodrose and Vanar. If he hadn't, Shasta would have died. When Bloodrose was sure that Shasta was unconscious she went to see what Vanar wanted.

* * *

Shasta saw the gates of the Dark Forest. He wanted to enter them for he felt rest and no pain there. But as he moved toward them he saw Martin the Warrior coming out with a stern expression he said "Do not enter here Shasta. You are needed in the World of the Living."

"Why, may I ask, am I needed?" Shasta asked.

"You are needed to destroy the evil that enslaves you!" Martin replied.

"I don't see why you can't get somebeast else to do that. I don't want to live!" Shasta said smartly.

"Don't you dare sass me Shasta! Don't you dare!" Martin said cuffing Shasta sharply.

"YOWCH!" Shasta yelped, rubbing his ear to ease the smarting pain. "I'm sorry Martin."

"Good. Now turn around and go strait back." Martin replied.

"Yes Martin." Shasta said as he turned and went back but he stopped and turned slightly.

"Don't even think about it Shasta." Martin said sternly.

"M-martin?" Shasta asked a little timidly.

"What?" Martin replied.

"I was wondering... W-was Fort Caladeer once Fortress Marshank?" Shasta asked a little afraid of how Martin might take the question.

"Yes Shasta, it was." Martin said blankly. "Now go back."

"Yes Martin." Shasta replied.

Shasta turned and returned to his body and soon fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he realized that Bloodrose had not put him in the closet! Shasta silently got up, when out the door, and snuck out of Fort Caladeer.

* * *

It was the dead of night, seven days after Shasta's escape, he was coming into Noonvale not knowing. And as he came he heard a voice singing...

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and days o' auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne,

We'll tak' a cup o' kindness now, for the days of auld lang syne.

We twa hae run about the braes, and pu'd the gowans fine;

We've wander'd mony a weary foot, sin' auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne my dear, for auld lang syne,

We'll tak' a cup o' kindness now, for the days of auld lang syne.

And here's a hand my trusty fere, and gi'es a hand o' thine;

We'll tak'' a richt gude willie waught for auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne my dear, for auld lang syne,

We'll tak' a cup o' kindness now, for the days of auld lang syne.

And surely ye'll be your pintstoup, and surely I'll be mine,

We'll tak' a cup o' kindness now, for the sake of auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne my dear, for auld lang syne,

We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne."

Shasta was dumbstruck, he had never heard more beautiful singing! He had to find the singer ask her, for he could tell it was a maid singing, for food and shelter for the night. Shasta had fallen in love with the voice, and he was sure that if the voice was so lovely, the maid who had been singing would look even more lovely. Shasta was in love.

**Chapter 6. Shasta Finds Peace**

**( Also titled Mother and Son are reunited )**

Somehow Santhy knew that somebeast had heard her singing, she thought it was Runo so she called out. " Alright Runo, come on out, I know you're in there."

Silence met her words. Then she thought she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her and went to investigate.

Shasta had collapsed. He had eaten nothing or slept since he ran away from Bloodrose. Fear of being recaptured, hunger, thirst, lack of sleep, and pure exhaustion had done their work. Shasta was no longer able to go on. Shasta knew that the Dark Forest, no matter how Martin put anything, would take him this time. Unconsciousness came over him.

Santhy continued to search and soon came upon Shasta's unconscious figure in the moonlight under an oak tree.

"Oh you poor creature!" gasped Santhy, horrified for Shasta was wounded from the many beatings and bleeding in many places. "Oh pull yourself together Chrysanthemum! He's just a wounded creature and you need to get him back to Noonvale to see the healers before it's to late!"

So she attempted to half drag half carry Shasta back to Noonvale though she knew she wasn't strong enough to make it. She failed, so she went to wake the healers and bring them to help the wounded mouse.

* * *

It was well after dawn when Shasta finally woke and, not knowing where he was, looked around to see if he anything looked familiar. Presently, a squirrelmaid came into the room with a basin of water and looked at him and seamed startled to see him awake.

"Well 'tis plain tae see that ye've woken' up sooner than expected. Oohoo won' Bracken be vexed once 'e finds oot aboot bein' wrong! An' just what might yer name be laddie?" said the squirrelmaid.

"My name is Shasta." he replied. "What's your's? Where am I?"

"Me name's Heather, an' dinna ye fret none Shasta. Ye're safe in Noonvale." answered Heather.

"Noonvale!" Shasta breathed, astonished. "Is it true? You're not yanking my tail, are you?"

"Nay Shasta, 'tis true. Ye're in Noonvale." said Heather.

Shasta looked out the window and the first thing he saw was a mousemaid who, he thought, looked like

his mother.

"Heather?" Shasta called.

"Aye? There soomthin' ye need?" Heather called back.

"That mousemaid out there, in the green habit, is that Seraphia from Redwall Abbey?" Shasta asked, dieing to know if it was his mother standing out there or not.

"Aye Shasta. She just arrived this very morn. But 'ow doo ye ken aboot 'er an' 'er Redwall?" Heather replied, puzzled.

"She's my mother!" Shasta answered, very anxious.

"Say nay moor Shasta. I c'n see that ye're anxious tae see ye'er mither. I'll goo an' get 'er." Heather said.

"Thank you Heather!" Shasta called to her as she ran out the door to get his mother.

* * *

Shasta waited for what seemed like hours as Heather spoke to his mother who kept shaking her head refusing to believe that it was really her son.

"Jus' coom an' see 'im 'e said 'is name was Shasta an' 'e asked if ye were Seraphia from Redwall Abbey an' that ye were 'is mither." Heather said.

"Alright I'll see him." said Seraphia. "But I doubt he will be my Shasta."

Seraphia went in with Heather and when she saw Shasta she could do nothing but stare blankly at him stuned.

"Mother?" Shasta asked in a small disbelieving voice.

That set the spark under Seraphia off, she ran to and clutched him against her in a vice grip nearly cutting off Shasta's air supply, but he didn't mind one bit. He was just wanted to be in his mothers arms again.

"Oh Shasta my son, I thought I'd never see you again!" Seraphia wailed between sobs of joy.

Shasta wrapped his arms around his mother's waist trying to be a close to her as possible.

"I've missed you so much Mother." Shasta said quietly, his voice thick with sobs, and his eyes were overflowing with tears of joy.

* * *

Heather had left to give Shasta and Seraphia some privacy When Heather came out Santhy came to ask her about the mouse that had appeared out of nowhere.

"How is he? He didn't d-die did he?" the mousemaid asked, wanting to know if her effort had been worth it.

"Nay lassie, the lad's doin' fine. Dinna ye fret ye're wee head aboot 'im." replied Heather.

"Is he awake Heather?" Santhy inquired, that was the one thing she had to know.

"Aye, boot dinna think ye're getten' in there jus' noo. There be a regular family-reunion goon' on in there." Heather answered her.

Santhy nodded in acceptance. She then walked off to find her friends Claira, the squirrelmaid, Mystie and her sister Elppir, the otter-twins, and Leafpaw, the hedgehogmaid. She found Mystie and Elppir by the waterfall, Claira in a tree, and Leafpaw in the meadow, and once she had them all in a group she told them about what happened last night.

When she finished her friends stared at her in astonishment.

"Did you really find 'im?" asked Elppir.

"Yes, I did." replied Santhy.

"Wow!" whispered Leafpaw in awe.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Mystie.

"Where is he now Santhy?" Claira asked.

"He's in Bracken's Medical Quarters healing." Santhy replied.

"I was thinking, d'you supose he might be the Warrior who will kill Bloodrose and Vanar?" inquired Claira.

"You know I was thinking the exact same thing!" said Santhy.

"Wow! We really do think alike!" Claira replied

"And yes I think so to. But there's only one way to find out, and I think only one of us should go. All of us would be to forceful." said Santhy.

"Aye an' it should be you what goes to find out messmate seein' as it's you what found 'im!" said Elppir and Mystie together.

"Do you two do that on purpose?" Leafpaw asked annoyed.

"A'course we do messmate. You didn' think we did this by coincidence did you?" They replied together.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes.

"Alright I'll go." said Santhy, half agreeing with the otter-twins and half to stop the quarrel before it went any further.

* * *

Shasta had never been happier, there was only one thing that would make his mood perfect. He had to know who that singer was. _When Heather comes back I'll ask her. _He thought.

A few hours later, Santhy was making her way to Bracken's Medical Quarters to see the misterious mouse she had found. She came into the room and found him sitting upright in his bed staring out the window at nothing.

"Hello?" Santhy said in her most friendly voice.

Shasta jumped, startled.

"I'm sorry I startled you, my name is Chrysanthemum, although you may call me either Chrysie, or Santhy. What's your name?"

"Shasta." he replied, as he turned toward the voice.

When Shasta turned he stopped dead in his tracks, he had never seen a maid as breathtakingly beautiful as her. Their eyes met and they stared for a moment as they realized that they were in love.

To Santhy, this young male mouse that came from the Abbey of Redwall was better than Runo in every way, yes he was painfully scrawny but that was easily fixed, and alright he wasn't as powerfully built as Runo but after he got some more flesh on his bones he would be powerful one day, his thick hair tumbled over his ears and forehead making his face seem smaller than it really was, giving him an air of youth, something she liked, and something that Runo would never have, and is eyes were large, dark-brown, like his hair, and in them was all the sadness and suffering in the world, and that made her pity and love him even more.

To Shasta, this mousemaid, about the same age as him, was the most beautiful creature in the world. Her long brown hair flowed past her waist to her tail, her bangs were thick and they puffed up over her forehead, and her eyes were the rich color of dark-green moss, and her figure was perfect as well, her slender waist, hips, legs, arms, delicate paws, full chest, and gentle yet beautiful completion all made her dazzlingly gorgeous.

"Were you the singer?" Shasta asked.

"Yes." Santhy replied.

More silence followed.

"Are you the Great-grandson of Martin the Warrior?" Santhy asked Shasta remembering why she had come in the first place.

"Yes. Why?" Shasta replied.

"Because Martin came to one of the squirrels, Fern, in a dream and said you were coming." Santhy answered.

Shasta was puzzled.

"Why?" he asked.

"You don't know yourself?" Santhy gasped, astonished that Shasta didn't know his own destiny.

Shasta shook his head making his hair tumble all over his forehead and ears.

"Martin told Fern that you would destroy the threat of Bloodrose and Vanar." Santhy replied a little shell shocked.

Shasta felt a wave of fear wash over him. His hair stood on end and his eyes widened with fear.

"I want nothing more to do with that terrible vixen." Shasta said, his voice trembled.

"You ran away from her?" asked Santhy.

"Yes." Shasta answered her, terror, dread, suffering, and hopelessness, reflected in his eyes.

"Poor creature." Santhy said as she walked over to Shasta. "It must've been terrible and you must have been very frightened."

Santhy began to stroke Shasta's hair to sooth him.

"Yes. It was terrifying." Shasta replied somewhat soothed by Santhy's paw.

Shasta and Santhy looked at each other. Shasta felt a want to be with Santhy for the rest of his life._ This_

_must have been how Martin felt when he first saw Rose._

Shasta couldn't control himself, he leaned over and kissed Santhy on her cheek. Santhy's heart skipped a beat and she returned the kiss.

Runo saw everything and he was furious.

Santhy said good-bye to Shasta and promised to visit him every day. When Santhy came out Runo pulled her aside.

"I saw that li'l stoont Chrysie. What were ye thinkin' me pretty flora? 'Ave ye gone mad?" Runo said, trying to control himself

"No Runo, I'm not going mad. I never did truly love you." Santhy replied.

Runo was heartbroken.

"Boot I truly love ye Chrysie." Runo said, his voice thick with sobs.

"I'm sorry Runo, I really am." Santhy said as she turned and walked away.

"Noo part o' me soul is gone, an' I moost get 'er back." Runo said to himself.

* * *

Santhy ran down to the meadow were Claira, Leafpaw, and the otter-twins Elppir and Mystie were waiting for her. She came over and sat down with a hazy, far-off look in her eyes.

"What's the look messmate?" Mystie asked Santhy.

"Uh, Wha-what look?"Santhy replied _Oh on, I'm caught!_

"The look in yore eyes messmate. They looked all dreamy." Elppir replied.

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Santhy said matter-o-factly.

"Ah, but you do messmate. You've been flirtin' with Runo again weren't you Santhy?" Mystie stated slyly.

"No, I have not Mystie." Santhy said, a little aggressively. "For your information, Runo and I are not together anymore."

The otter-twins, Claira, and Leafpaw looked at each other astonished.

"Do you really mean it Santhy? You and Runo aren't together anymore?" Leafpaw asked.

"Yes, I mean it Leafpaw, I never truly loved Runo." Santhy replied as the dreamy look returned to her eyes.

"Ah, and what lucky lad has stolen your heart now, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Claira asked slyly.

"The mouse I found last night." Santhy replied.

"Wow 'e must be something to put Runo out of yore 'eart messmate." Elppir exclaimed.

"He is." Santhy said, her eyes glimering dreamly. "And he doesn't look it, but he's better than Runo in every way. Yes he's painfully scrawny, but that's easily fixed. And yes he's not as powerfully built as Runo, but once he gets some more flesh on his bones he'll be powerful one day. And his hair is thick and dark-brown and tumbles over his ears and forehead giving him an air of youth, which is something I like and something that Runo will never have. And his eyes are dark-brown, very large, and expressive, they're almost too big for his face, again something I like, and something Runo wll never have. And in his eyes, is all the sadness, suffering, terror, and dread in the world. And he's sweet too."

"I think he's past the ' Is He Good Enough Test ' with flying colors." Claira said.

"Aye." said Mystie and Elppir together.

"Me too." Leafpaw agreed.

* * *

Bloodrose was furious. Never before had a slave escaped her and lived.

"I'm going to find him and when I do, he'll wish he was ne'er born." Bloodrose vowed, fury, cruelty, and ruthlessness glittering in her eyes.

"Why is thee getting so worked up over one escaped slave Madam? Nastia asked. "Anybeast in thy position could just go to his Lordship and ask for another one."

"That's not what I'm worried about Nastia, I remember my mother telling me about the old prophecies of the Mountain Salamandastron Place of the Fire Lizard, and there's a prophecy about a great evil being destroyed by a Warrior-mouse and in that evils place, another rises and will be destroyed by a new Warrior-mouse, I cannot make sense of it." Bloodrose replied.

"And thee thinks the slave that escaped thee is the Mouse-warrior Madam?" Nastia asked.

"Yes, that is what I fear, my own destruction." Bloodrose answered. "And I would be embarrassed so that I could die again if he was the one to kill me. I would rather be slain by a dishonest assasin than a meer mouse."

* * *

Shasta couldn't get Santhy out of his mind. _I'd do anything for her. Anythting. If she told me to walk off the edge of a cliff, I would do it._

The door opened and Runo came in. Shasta turned to see who was coming and was shocked to see such a powerful mouse come in. He had hoped it would be Santhy.

"So this is what takes me place in me flora's heart?" Runo asked, his voice trembling with sadness and rage.

"What's a Flora?" Shasta asked, puzzled.

"That's 'ow we northerners say flower and what we call pretty maids sooch as Chrysanthemum, the prettyest flora in all o' Noonvale!" Runo replied, fury taking over his voice.

"She was your maid then?" Shasta asked a little shocked.

"She still is!" Runo exclaimed. "Ye are just an ignorent youth! I canna see why Chrysie would fall for ye when she 'ad me!"

Shasta had not been expecting this, he did not know what to say or do so Runo went right on shouting at him. "Ye canna 'ave 'er. She's mine ye 'ear me? Mine!"

Shasta finally found his voice. "She's not a trophy and you shouldn't treat her like one." he countered Runo, getting a bit braver.

"Ye still canna 'ave 'er! She's still mine!" Runo almost shouted. "Ye are a wounded tiny little shrimp of a mouse an' will ne'er amount tae mooch."

"And I'll have you know I am the Great-grandson of Martin the Warrior, Defeater of Queen Tsarmina the Ruthless and Badrang the Tyrant, Warrior of Redwall Abbey!" said Shasta, raising his head.

Suddenly Shasta relized that he felt no fear none at all. _I'm getting braver Martin! _He thought.

"Ye are a lier! Ye're nay relation of Martin the Warrior. Ye'd ne'er mach me strength in yer intire life! Yer naught but a wee, little, puny, shrimp of a mouse. Canna b'lieve it!" Runo scoffed as he stocked out of the room.

**Chapter 7. Shasta's Tale **

**( Also titled Runo's Shattered Heart )**

The next day Santhy came to see Shasta like she promised.

"Shasta my dear? You there?." She called to him.

"Santhy! I'm hear." Shasta called back

When Santhy was sitting on Shasta's bed Shasta told her about his encounter with Runo.

"I excpected him to do something like that." Santhy replied when Shasta finished. "He'll do anything to

keep other males away from me. It gets annoying really."

"But what is he really willing to do to keep me away from you Santhy? I mean like injering me?" said Shasta, he had to know.

"When it comes to it, I think he would kill you to keep you away from me." Santhy answered, with a trace of fear in her voice.

"What's the worst he could do? Drown me? That is an easy way to die. On several occasions Bloodrose nearly beat me do death! If Martin had not pulled the strings a little I would have died under her whip! Now that's a painful death!" Shasta reaplied.

"Tell me what it was like being a slave. I have never known cruelty and suffering, Only seen it in your eyes. That's part of the reason I fell in love with you." Santhy asked, curiously.

"You don't want to know. It's a fate far worse than death." Shasta replied.

"Oh please Shasta my dear, I want to know how you got from safe at Redwall to Bloodrose's slave-line and from that to wherever she took you and from there to here in Noonvale. Please Shasta my dear, tell me. Your not going to make me beg are you? And I'll kiss you if you tell me." Santhy asked.

That lit the flame under Shasta. "Alright I'll tell begins last spring when the foxgloves had just started to bloom and when I was 11 seasons old. My best friends from Redwall, Jangsa, son of Cludger the gatekeeper, and Willow, Abbess Pinelass's daughter, and I were playing outside of Redwall even though my mother, Abbess Pinelass, and Zilpha Badgermum had told us to stay in the Abbey, we never did as we were told, and we wondered into Mossflower and very soon Jangsa, who never liked going very far from the the Abbey without his father or Zilpha, had gone back, but Willow and I were determined to explore as much of Mossflower as we could, without getting caught, and soon we were lost. Willow ran up a tree to see where we were. She said that she could see a red dot in the west, and so we headed for it. But little did we know that Bloodrose had set a trap for passing woodlanders and Willow and I walked strait into it!"

"Oh how awful!" Santhy exclaimed.

"And before we realized what was happening we were being chained by two stoats and when I turned I saw a tall deceivingly beautiful vixen with jet-black hair and dressed in a dark-purple dress and wore jet-stone earrings and a jet-stone necklace. We didn't know who she was at first, and then Willow and I

were chained with the two score and four others..."

"How did you know there were two score and four Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked.

"I counted."

"Oh. Go on Shasta my dear."

"And when we were chained she had the two stoats put us all in two lines, which went very smoothly seeing as there were two slave-lines, and once we were all lined up the vixen walked up and down the two lines and looked us over, and I noticed that most of the rest of the creatures in the lines didn't know what was going on and some looked like they knew what it was all about and that they were afraid of something, and I wanted to know what it was they were afraid of so asked the hedgehogmaid next to me ' What is everybeast so afraid of? ' and she answered me, ' Please not so loud stranger! You will get both of us in to trouble! My name is Nutmeg. And it's not what we're afraid of it's whom.' 'Then whom are you afraid of Nutmeg? ' I asked her quietly. The vixen heard she came up behind Nutmeg and I and whipped me hard, about nine or ten lashes, shouting, ' Shut up mouse! ' I couldn't believe what had just happened! I had never been hit before. I looked at Willow and saw my own horror reflected on her face. Then the vixen walked two the front of the two lines and said ' I am Bloodrose. And thee are my slaves.' Willow and I looked at each other, horrified! We simply couldn't believe that our adventurous sides could get us captured! Let alone believe that we were slaves! Then Bloodrose counted us and turned on the two stoats, who's names I learned were Carrow and Marrow, Bloodrose shouted at them ' Thee said that trap would catch four score woodlanders in two days and it's been two weeks and it has only caught two score! ' I never knew anybeast save Zilpha could shout so loud! Marrow begain to explain. ' Madam, Carrow did not say that our slave-trap _would_ catch four score woodlanders in two days, he said it _could_ and I'm not calling you a liar Madam, so please do not think it. ' ' Very well Marrow, thee and Carrow will get the slaves moving and after we pass Redwall Abbey the both of thee will leave me to go on alone. Am I clear? ' ' Perfectly Madam. ' Then Carrow and Marrow started to move us forward, and so the long, hard, and grueling journey under Bloodrose's lash began. Soon after starting we passed the Abbey of Redwall, Bloodrose, Carrow, and Marrow made us pass right in front of the Abbey where my mother, Abbess Pinelass, and Zilpha Badgermum were watching, horrified when they saw Willow and I among the other slaves Bloodrose had caught. The look on my mother's face hurt far worse than Bloodrose's whip ever could."

At this point Shasta was near tears and Santhy was trying to sooth him.

"Poor creature." she murmured.

Santhy then leaned over on the bed Shasta was in and kissed him long and hard. When she stopped it was for need of air, and Shasta looked at her and said. "Thank you, I needed that."

"I knew you did, that why I did." she replied, planting another kiss on his cheek and said. "Go on if you feel you're up to it."

"About ten minutes after passing Redwall, Carrow and Marrow left leaving Bloodrose with us I knew that I should be like Martin the Warrior, staying strong to help others. Nothing exciting went on 'cause we were doing the same thing every day. Marching under Bloodrose's whip."

"Didn't you try to escape Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked.

"Oh yes. But all attempts were failures." Shasta replied. "Once when we were resting, Willow found a very slim and sharp rock, almost like a key, so she tried to unlock herself and I and succeeded! We thought we were free! But it didn't last long 'cause as we were heading for the deep side of Mossflower that was full of thick underbrush Bloodrose caught us."

"No!" Santhy gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"Yes." Shasta replied. "And she beat us, hard to! About 15 lashes each, and chained us up again. After that, Willow never tried to run away again. It was a different story with me though. I kept the rock Willow found and tried again on several more times to make a break for Redwall, I never got very far 'cause Bloodrose always caught me and beat me before I could get anywhere. But nothing Bloodrose could do to me could break me. But soon Bloodrose found the rock and threw it away."

"But that didn't break you either?" Santhy remarked already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely not!" Shasta answered her smiling, but his expression darkened. "Bloodrose still scared me though."

"But who wouldn't she scare Shasta my dear?" Santhy remarked again.

"Well there is that little feature..." Shasta replied. "Anyway, on with my story. It was turning to Fall, we marched us all up the Eastern Coast, looking for creatures to add to the slave-lines, she never found any though."

"Why?" Santhy asked a little confused.

"Because we told everybeast we saw to go and hide. Even though we were slaves we could still keep other innocent creatures from getting caught and enslaved. Soon, Fall turned to Winter, and now that it was Winter, Willow and I thought Bloodrose would give us more to eat, we weren't getting half of what we needed to survive the Winter."

"She didn't I'm guessing?" Santhy said.

"Right, in fact, she cut our rations in half!" Shasta replied.

"You're joking!" Santhy exclaimed.

"No I'm not, and she drove us twice as hard and made us move twice as fast. I was always cold, hungry, tired, oh so cold. We were near the point of freezing but Bloodrose kept us moving and that made our blood flow faster warming us up a tiny bit. It didn't really do me that much good though. The hedgehogs had their spikes to keep warm, and the squirrels used their tails, Willow let me use hers. I needed it more than she did. Her fur was very thick so she wasn't very cold. I knew by then that I could not escape, nor did I dare after Bloodrose caught another slave that escaped, a volemaid, she decided to make an example out of her."

"What did Bloodrose do Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked.

"She beat the volemaid to death. I can still hear the poor maid screaming." Shasta replied with a grim expression.

Santhy gasped.

"Bloodrose said ' If any of thee scum try to run of I'll do thee the same as I did her. Now get moving! ' she looked strait at me when she said that. So I never tried to run away again for, forgivable reasons. We marched all Winter, my footpaws were numb with cold, I was always shivering, most of us were shivering. At night when Bloodrose let us sleep, we were in a sheltered area, but no fire, while Bloodrose had her own shelter, fire, cloak, and blanket to keep warm. Another point where I almost froze. I can't even tell you how grateful we were when Winter was over and had turned into Spring. We all wanted to shout with joy but we knew Bloodrose would beat us if we didn't keep our mouths shut. There were many times when I wanted to free myself of those chains and ring Bloodrose's neck with her whip and free the rest of the slaves." Shasta said, hatred of Bloodrose and a born warrior's spirit shining in his eyes.

Santhy started to stroke Shasta's hair and he calmed down. Runo was watching and all that was going on and heard all too. _Noo that I've seen Shasta look like that, 'e dooze look a little like Martin the Warrior. Boot 'e will ne'er get me flora._

Shasta was trembling from hatred of the cruel vixen that had enslaved him while Santhy did her best to keep him from bursting with hate.

"Shh, it's alright Shasta, it's alright." Santhy said, trying to calm Shasta.

"No it isn't Santhy, there are many more creatures that Bloodrose has enslaved." Shasta said.

Santhy had no reply. So she asked Shasta to continue his tale.

"Alright Santhy. About two weeks later we were far up the Eastern coast, and that night Willow spotted

two big wildcats coming towards us, we both knew it wasn't good, and that they were most likely in league with Bloodrose."

"Were they Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked Shasta.

"Yes and I soon learned that the cat Bloodrose served had sent them, and that their names were Paranda

and Kaldar. They were sent to help Bloodrose get us to our destination, Fort Caladeer a fortress full of foxes and wildcats."

"What did Bloodrose and the two cats do then Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked.

"They brought us into the Fortress and once we were inside a young vixen who looked to be about 16 or 17 seasons old started screaming at the top of her lungs ' She's back, Madam Bloodrose is back, ' then she screamed at a cat called Jango and a fox called Moltak to go tell Lord Vanar that Bloodrose was back. Bloodrose then spoke to the vixen, who's name I learned was Nastia, in tones that were to low to hear. Then Bloodrose and the two cats turned us to see a huge wildcat adorned with finery, I knew that he must be Vanar. Bloodrose then comanded us to kneel before him, we obeyed, fearing what Bloodrose would do to us if we didn't. Bloodrose and Vanar talked for a bit about things I didn't care much about, but then Vanar said that Bloodrose could keep one of us for herself. She chose me."

"No!" Santhy gasped in shock.

"Yes, and Vanar then comanded two cats, called Felisto and Icis, to separate me from the line and put individual slave-chains on me. I frozen with terror. I looked at Willow, half hoping she would say something to make Bloodrose change her mind. She didn't, I didn't think she would either."

"What did Bloodrose do to you then Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked.

"She dragged me away and took me to a large room and threw me into a small closest and said she was going to find something for me to do and shut the door and locked it so I couldn't get out, and left me there for a day and a half with no food or water, when she came and opened the door she was beside herself with anger. She then grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the closet. When she said she was going to find something for me to do, she found something."

"What?" Santhy asked when Shasta paused.

"A way for her to get her anger out. Every time she was angry about something she would beat me until she felt better. Oh the agony... Sometimes I passed out long before she was done, that's where I got all those cuts and scars on my back. Once, when I was unconscious I thought I was going to die, I almost did too, but Martin stopped me just in time. If he hadn't sopped me from going through the gates of the Dark Forest I would have gone through."

Santhy gasped in horror.

"You wouldn't have! You couldn't have Shasta my dear!" Santhy said locking her arms around Shasta's neck.

"Oh yes I could have, but I didn't." Shasta replied locking his arms around Santhy's waist.

"What happened next Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked.

"When I woke up, I escaped. I saw that Bloodrose hadn't put me back in that horrible closet, so I silently got up, and I snuck out of Fort Caladeer and into the night. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, then I walked. For two days I did nothing but walk west, I dared not stop for fear that Bloodrose would find me take me back to Fort Caladeer, and beat me to death like that poor volemaid! Finally after three days and nights of walking strait, I heard you singing, I knew I had to rest soon so I made my way toward you but I collapsed, and well, you know the rest of it."

"I never knew that one creature could be so cruel to another! It's just horrifying!" Santhy said, in shock.

"It's alright Santhy. It's alright." Shasta said, holding Santhy to him.

Santhy calmed down, they stayed in that position for a while. Santhy rested her head against Shasta's shoulder, while Shasta rested his head on top of Santhy's. When they did break apart, Shasta kissed Santhy, who kissed him back.

"Bracken says you'll be able to walk about soon." Santhy said. "I'll see you tomorrow Shasta my dear."

"Yes, I'll see you." Shasta replied, though something big was troubling him.

**Chapter 8. The Search Begins**

** ( Also titled Bloodrose's Plan )**

Bloodrose was planing. She was going to make absolutely sure that slave-mouse that escaped her would wish he'd never been born._ I will torture him till he begs me to finish him off! But I will not! I will torture the life out of him! _- evil laugh –_ But first, I must find out where that little bit of scum has gone! But I will find him, I will find him. _- another evil laugh – _He will rue the day he and his little squirrel-friend went wandering in Mossflower Woods. But, what if he is the warrior who will destroy me? He is not! It is impossible! It ne'er could happen! I _will_ destroy him long before he will destroy me! I will kill him! I shall destroy him!_

"Madam? Madam Bloodrose? Is thee there?" Nastia called.

"I am here Nastia." Bloodrose replied.

"It's time for battle training Madam." Nastia said.

"Ah yes." Bloodrose replied. "The time got away from me."

"Madam?" Nastia said.

"Yes? What does thee want Nastia?" Bloodrose replied.

"What was thee thinking about Madam?" Nastia asked.

"I was thinking of what I am going to do to that bit of scum that escaped me when I find him." The cruel vixen answered.

"How does thee know thee will find him Madam?" Nastia asked.

"I just know Nastia, my many seasons as a slaver and fox-fighter tell me I will find him, and when I do he will wish he had ne'er been born!" Bloodrose answered Nastia.

"How does thee know where he went Madam?" Nastia asked curiously.

"I do not Nastia, but I soon will." Bloodrose replied.

"But how?" Nastia asked.

"I have asked Lord Vanar to grant me the use of half a score and one of trackers to locate his trail tomorrow." The heartless vixen replied.

"Oh please might I come Madam? Please? I will be good. And I will not get in the way. Please might I come?" Nastia begged.

"If I let thee come will thee stop behaveing like a kit who has not learned it's boundaries yet?" The cruel vixen asked.

"Yes Madam. I will." Nastia answered.

"Good. Yes, Nastia thee may come as long as thee behaves thyself." Bloodrose said.

"Thank you Madam." Nastia said.

* * *

The next day, Bloodrose, Nastia, and eleven trackers called, Volvox, Sporsa, Aptsul, Lispio, Karamoke, Boasell, Retnuh Wons, Lertsek, Zelda, Zeanno, and Asia, set out west to see if they could find Shasta's trail. About an hour into the search, Bloodrose was getting very impatient with the trackers.

"Volvox! Retnuh Wons! Sporsa! Boasell! Aptsul! Aisa! Lispio! Lertsek! Karamoke! Zelda! Zeanno! To me!" Bloodrose shouted.

"Yes Madam?" The trackers replied.

"Has any of thee found the trail yet?" Bloodrose asked.

The trackers all shook their heads. Bloodrose let out a scream of fury.

"Reaaahhhhh! Thee are all worthless!" - here she growls - "Keep shearching! I want that trail found before night-fall!"

The trackers went strait back to hunting the trail of the mouse that escaped Bloodrose. Not to long after, Sporsa shouted. "I found the trail Madam! I found the mouse's trail!"

"Where is it Sporsa? Where?" Bloodrose asked, running over to the she-cat with Nastia hard on her heels.

"Right here Madam!" Sporsa replied, pointing to a set of a mouse's pawprints.

A cruel smile apeared on Bloodrose's face.

"Thee has done well Sporsa." Bloodrose said, the smile still on her face. "Keep tracking, all of thee! I must know where that bit of scum has gone!"

"Madam? Why does thee want to find that slave so badly?" asked Volvox.

"Because Volvox, no slave I have ever caught has escaped me and gotten away with it and I will not let that slave-mouse change that now." Bloodrose answered the dog-fox.

"Ah now I see..." Volvox said thoughtfully.

"And what will thee do to that bit of scum once thee finds him Madam?" The tom-cat Retnuh Wons asked Bloodrose.

"I will torture him to death!" Bloodrose replied.

"Thee are beautifully cruel Madam, and beautiful I might add." The tom-cat remarked.

"And cruelly beautiful Madam." Volvox added.

Bloodrose smiled, she liked flattery.

"Ah, thee two may rest for a bit." Bloodrose said to the dog-fox and tom-cat.

"Thee is most gracious Madam." The two trackers replied together.

"The rest of thee, follow his trail!" Bloodrose called to the other trackers.

About an hour afterwards, the vixen Zelda called out. " The tracks seem to be headed west twards Marshwood Hill. I do not understand why, because of the cannibal lizards."

"Cannibal Lizards?" Bloodrose said confused.

"Yes Madam, the Cannibal Lizards of Marshwood Hill." Zelda replied.

"Madam come see this! The mouses tracks turn south!" Lispio called.

Bloodrose ran over to see with Nastia hard on her tail.

"That scum must have gone back to Redwall Abbey. But we will not know until we follow the trail a little farther. We strike south and follow the trail!" Bloodrose shouted.

Soon Boasell shouted, "Madam Bloodrose the trail turned west again!"

"Somehow I think the scum knew where he was going." Lertsek said.

"Idiot! He was half-contious! There is no way he could have known where he was going!" Bloodrose shouted at the tom-cat.

"Forgive me Madam but, how does thee know he was half-consious?" Karamoke asked.

"I made absolutely sure that he was always at least half-consious." Bloodrose replied.

"Ah..." Karamoke said.

"Continue tracking!" Bloodrose shouted.

"Yes Madam." The trackers replied.

And so, Bloodrose's search began.

**Chapter 9. The Warning**

**( Also titled The Blade of the Warrior)**

Shasta was dreaming, and this is what he saw...

"_Shasta! Shasta! Listen to me Shasta!" Martin's voice boomed across the room._

"_Martin! Why are you so anxious?" Shasta asked._

"_I have unplesant news for you my lad. I am here to tell you that Bloodrose has obtained trackers and they have found your trail. And I am also here to warn you to be prepared, for Bloodrose will find you here in Noonvale." Martin replied._

"_What must I do Martin?" Shasta asked._

"_Make ready for war Shasta. I know you don't want to hear it, but you must. It is the only way to rid the world of Bloodrose." Martin said kindly._

"_Am I truly cut out to be a warrior?" Shasta asked, a little frightened. "I don't like harming other creatures even if they are evil."_

"_But somebeast has to kill Bloodrose in the end Shasta, you know that." said a female voice._

_Shasta looked around with wide eyes trying to locate the voice. Martin chuckled, "Don't worry Shasta, that is your Great-grandmother, Laterose."_

_Then Shasta saw her, the beautiful mousemaid Laterose. She smiled, "Martin had that same reaction when he first saw me."_

_She embraced him. Shasta felt new courage flow through him. When Shasta looked at her again he thought, _She looks exactly like mother!

_Rose then whispered to Shasta, "You'll be just fine Shasta, just fine."_

_Shasta knew what she ment, he would survive the war._

"_There is one more thing you need to know Shasta." Martin said._

"_What is that?" Shasta asked, cocking his head to one side._

"_You are a warrior, and a warrior needs a blade to wield. My sword is hidden somewhere, the place where I died. You must find it. Now listen closely I will give you the information you need to find it._

_Start at Council Lodge, walk to the north_

_To the place where the river falls, the place otters think nothing exeeds it's worth._

_Now turn to the dawn, walk till you find the streamlet cave,_

_Venture inside but beware, for danger lies closer to the brave._

_From cave-mouth to cave-end the Wraith awaits those who dare,_

_Disturb his home to challenge their fate, and wander through without a care._

_If you are careless of where you tread, you the talons of the Wraith will meet._

_Those who kill the Wraith are free to venture on in their hunt for the blade to meet._

_Now look for the help of the owl-maid,_

_A maid who's heart beats true to my legendary blade._

_She will tell you where the blade can be found, and the dangers on the way,_

_Until then you will learn no more, my friend good luck go with you may."_

_Martin and Rose faded with the last words of the rhyme._

* * *

Shasta woke up. Bracken had come that morning and told him to have one more long sleep and after that he might get up and walk about for a bit. So Shasta sat up, and though he didn't see, just as Santhy came in the room.

"Bracken said you might want to get up about now. Ha, that old squirrel is never wrong! Except you regaining contiousness about six days before he thought you would." Santhy said, making Shasta jump.

"Great seasons Santhy! Do you really need to sneak up on a mouse who's in the middle of recovering from injury?" Shasta asked teasingly, quoting Bracken.

Santhy gasped trying to look angry, though she was laughing. "Shasta you...!"

She ran over to the bed where Shasta was sitting and pushed him down. And not wanting to turn down a challenge he fought back, but not fiercely. They rolled off the bed and onto the floor laughing hard.

They looked at each other Shasta sat up pulling Santhy with him and kissed her. Santhy kissed him back. They looked at each other, after a little while Shasta got up and walked to the window, Santhy followed him.

"What are you thinking of Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked.

"Martin and Rose came to me in a dream and told me that Bloodrose has found my trail." Shasta replied, his voice trembling with fear.

Santhy entwined her arms around Shasta's neck kissing his cheek. "It's alright Shasta my de..."

"No it isn't Santhy!" Shasta said, cutting her of. "Because Bloodrose will find me no matter where I go. She'll always be grasping at my tail. There's only one way that I'll ever be free of her."

"Shasta! You surely don't mean to..." Santhy couldn't finish, she simply couldn't believe that Shasta would actually kill Bloodrose.

"I don't want to kill her, but it's the only way. Besides, warrior blood runs in my veins. As much as I don't like to admit it, but it's in my nature." Shasta replied, his voice was trembling with a mixture of regret, sadness, and sheer terror.

Santhy looked into Shasta's eyes, she saw so much helplessness that she could do nothing to comfort him. Shasta knew what he had to do. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to do it. He had to find Martin's sword and kill Bloodrose. _Oh how I wish I was safe at home at Redwall. But if I hadn't gone wandering, I wouldn't have met Santhy. Everything happens for a reason, and everybeast comes into our lives for a reason. I think the reason Bloodrose came into my life was to make me a warrior._

"Santhy?" Shasta said.

"Yes Shasta?" Santhy replied.

"Will you come with me? To help me find Martin's sword? I cannot find it alone, and I would enjoy your company." Shasta asked Santhy.

Santhy opened her mouth to say no but said, "Yes. Of course I will Shasta my dear."

Shasta smiled and said, "Well? What are we waiting for?"

Shasta expected Santhy to say ' Nothing! Let's go! ' but she surprised him by saying, "We're waiting for you to meet Coati, Luna, and Pallum."

"Who in the name of apples and acorns are they?" Shasta asked, completely caught off guard.

"Coati is the Patriarch of Noonvale. Come on dozy-paws!" Santhy replied.

Santhy grabbed hold of his paw and ran out the door dragging Shasta behind her, laughing as tried to regain his balance.

"Quit laughing Santhy." Shasta said in mock anger once he found his balance again.

"But you looked so silly Shasta my dear!" Santhy replied, laughing.

Shasta rolled his eyes, Santhy was the only creature in the world who could say that he looked silly and get away with it.

**Chapter 10. Shasta Retells His Tale**

**( Also titled The Rambling Rosehip Players )**

When Shasta entered the Council Lodge, Seriphia was there talking with some mousemaid who looked similar to her. He was going to go over there and say "hi" to Seriphia but Santhy lead him to where an old mouse, his wife, and a very old hedgehog were waiting.

"This is the young mouse you found Chrysanthemum?" asked the old mouse.

"Yes Coati, he is." Santhy replied.

"Well then youngster, what is your name?" asked the old mouse's wife.

"My name is Shasta." Shasta answered her.

"And my name is Luna, and this is my husband Coati, and this is Pallum the Peaceful." Luna said.

"Oh my seasons!" gasped Pallum, "Coati you always said you wanted to know what Martin looked like, and well, there you are! The lad looks exactly like Martin did!"

Coati's eyebrows went up as he looked at Shasta again.

"Really Pallum?" Coati asked Pallum.

"Oh yes, my old eyes are not mistaken! Say now lad, did you know that I acompanied Martin on the journey to Noonvale?" Pallum said.

Shasta opened his mouth to say "no", but Santhy whispered in his ear, "Say 'yes', say 'no' and he get caught up in one of his stories and we'll be standing here for hours!"

"Now Chrysie, you let the lad answer himself!" Pallum said to Santhy.

"Yes I did. I think my mother told me." Shasta said.

"Ah yes... Well go get your mother lad. And be quick about it too!" Pallum told Shasta.

Having been a slave for a little more than a year, Shasta said, "Yes sir." and dipped his head and went to get Seriphia.

"Why did the lad do that Chrysie?" Pallum asked.

"Because he was enslaved by that horrid slaver-vixen Bloodrose for over a year and he's used to it." Santhy replied.

"Slavery, what a terrible thing, lassie, have I ever told you about the time I met Martin?" Pallum asked.

"Yes Pallum, you have." Santhy replied.

"Oh, here they come." said Luna.

Seriphia could not understand why she was needed.

"Shasta, why am I needed?" Seriphia asked her son.

"Because Pallum wishes to speak with you Mother." Shasta answered his mother.

"Who in the name of the seasons is Pallum?" Seriphia asked.

"I am Pallum my pretty miss." Pallum replied before Shasta had the chance to. ( Shasta and Seriphia had gotten over to where the others were sitting.) "My seasons you look just like Rose!"

"Yes, so I've been told by that pair over there." Seriphia replied motioning tward two old squirrelmaids.

"Trefoil and Celendine? What do you know!" Pallum said.

"But anyhow, why do you want to see me?" Seriphia asked.

"Because I want to know about your Redwall Abbey." Pallum replied.

"Shasta, shall you, Luna, Chrysanthemum, and I come over here and talk?" Coati suggested.

"Yes let's." Shasta replied.

So the four mice went and sat at a table and Coati asked Shasta about his time with Bloodrose.

"If you'd rather not talk about it nobeast is forceing you to tell." Coati said.

"I'd rather not. But I will say that slavery is a fate far worse than death." Shasta replied. "I did tell Santhy though."

"Yes and I had to twist his tail a little." Santhy added.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind telling it a second time, I felt better after I told Santhy." Shasta confessed.

So Shasta started to tell his tale a second time, only too aware that Bloodrose was drawing ever closer to the peaceful valley known to all who knew of it, as Noonvale.

* * *

The very same day, The Rambling Rosehip Players were making their way to Noonvale. A she-badger known as Bluebell pulled a cart while a hare called Claymore de Quince Wold, and two male mice called Reet and Dendron pushed while the four squirrelmaids called Shayla, Kwean, Iris, and Lilac, and a mousemaid called Nepsa, rode in the cart with all of their props for their performances.

"Ooohh! Bluebell, when are we going to stop?" called the squirrelmaid Shayla.

"Not 'til we reach Noonvale. But you go to sleep and we'll be there before you know it!" Bluebell said.

"I can't go to sleep." Shayla complained.

"One more bally complaint out of you missie, and by jove you'll be walking!" Claymore put in.

If there was anything Shayla hated more than waiting it was walking, so the Granddaughter of the squirrelmaid Celendine stopped complaining.

"Oh all right." Shayla replied.

"I don't b'lieve that, d'you Iris?" Lilac asked her sister.

"No I don't Lilac. Not if somebeast offered me the world I wouldn't b'lieve that either Shayla _or _Kwean stopped complaining for more'n two minutes." replied Iris, the Granddaughter of Trefoil.

"I heard that." said Kwean, Shayla's sister.

Lilac and Syllia ignored her. So Iris, Lilac, and Nepsa started to talk amoungst themselves to pass the time.

"When d'you think we'll get to Noonvale?" Nepsa asked.

"I don't care as long as we get there afore nightfall." Iris replied.

"Claymore," Lilac said.

"What ho me luverly flower?" Claymore replied.

"When d'you s'ppose we'll reach Noonvale?" Lilac asked.

"Hhmm... Afore nightfall I'd reckon me luverly flower." Claymore answered Lilac.

"All right, that's all I wanted to know, thank you." Lilac replied.

"How many new Noonvalers d'you s'ppose there'll be Nepsa?" asked Iris.

"Oh I haven't the sightest idea! D'you Iris?" Nepsa replied.

"My guess is as good as yours." Iris replied.

"Oh I can't wait 'till we get there! We'll get to meet new good ceatures, we'll get to see Coati, Luna, and Santhy again! Ooohh I just can't wait!" Lilac said.

"Me either! So many new ceatures t'meet!" Iris added.

"Noonvale Ahoy! Noonnvale Ahoy!" Claymore called.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get there!" Shayla and Kwean complained together.

"That's it young ladiez! Out you two sassy squirrelmaids!" Claymore said.

"Noooooo, Claymore doooooon't!" the two squirrelmaids said together.

Claymore payed no attention to their wails and picked the both of them up and lifted them out of the cart and dropped the both of them on the ground and continued walking. Not wanting to be left behind,

Shayla and Kwean picked themselves up and started following the cart primping themselves up and fixing their dresses as they went.

"Oooohh It's not fair!" Shayla complained.

Bluebell had had enough of the two squirrelmaids. She unhooked herself from the cart, walked over to the two squirrels, and cuffed them both over the ear and said, "Now I've had it with you two! So stop trying to make specticales of yourselves and behave!"

"Alright Bluebell!" Shayla and Kwean replied.

"Good." Bluebell said as she went back to the cart.

"Oh I'm so glad to be back in Noonvale!" Iris said.

"Yes and I can't wait to see Santhy again!" Lilac added.

Before long the Rambling Rosehip Players pulled into Noonvale with Nepsa, Lilac, and Iris doing their tumbling act while Reet and Dendron played Reed Flutes and Claymore juggled brightly colored balls that were different sizes as well. Shayla, Kwean, flittered around Bluebell, who was pulling the cart, wearing false butterfly-wings, and carried long feathered fans and flittered around all the male squirrels enchanting them all with their beauty and grace. Santhy had taken Shasta outside to see the Players come in. Kwean had flittered her way over to where Shasta and Santhy were standing, and flicked Shasta with her fan.

"What's all this about Santhy?" Shasta asked, confused.

"The Rambling Rosehip Players are back silly!" Santhy replied.

"Who are they?" Shasta asked, still confused.

"You mean you have never seen traveling performers Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked, surprised.

"Oh I've seen those, just not the Rambling Rosehip Players." Shasta replied.

"Oh alright. I see now Shasta my dear." Santhy said.

The tumblers were making ther way over to where Shasta and Santhy were standing, and Santhy called out to the tumblers.

"Nepsa! Iris! Lilac! I'm so glad your back!" Santhy called out to them.

The tumblers smiled in acknowledgement. When Bluebell stopped the cart, Claymore shouted, "Gather 'round young an' old gather 'round for I, Claymore de Quince Wold, shall tell the bally story of Martin the Warrior! So gather 'round old chaps, and new chaps gather 'round!"

"Come on Shasta my dear, let's listen to Claymore's story!" Santhy said to Shasta.

"All right Santhy my love." Shasta said.

Santhy blushed. Shasta kissed her as they when to listen.

* * *

Bloodrose was six days from Noonvale. She had hired a small band of weasels, stoats, ferrets, and the odd cat and fox here and there. The leader, a handsom dog-fox named Panthalasa, agreed to help the vixen recapture her slave-mouse and serve her and Lord Vanar Greeneyes the Terrible, with a cost.

"What is this 'cost' of which thee speaks of Panthalasa" Bloodrose asked in her hauntingly beautiful voice.

"I want to be just under you in his lordship's eyes Lady Bloodrose." he said, bowing low.

"Thee shall have what thee wants if thee is fully and completely loyal to me." Bloodrose replied.

"My band and I will serve you ever fathfully. I pledge my band's and my service for the rest of our lives my lady." Panthalasa said.

Bloodrose smiled. She was pleased. _I now have the strength to frighten that miserable piece of scum __into shuch that I can reclam him as my slave without him trying to fight back!_

"Tell me Panthalasa, how many are in thy band?" Bloodrose asked.

"Two score my Lady Bloodrose." Panthalasa answered.

Bloodrose again smiled.

"Volvox to me!" Bloodrose shouted.

The dog-fox tracker came to Bloodrose's side.

"Yes Madam?" said Volvox.

"I want eight of thee to fight, and two of thee to track the mouse. Am I understood?" Bloodrose said.

"Perfectly Madam." Vovox replied. "Sporsa and I are the best trackers, so the rest will fight."

"Good." Bloodrose said.

Panthalasa shouted to his band and the six former trackers. "Form ranks! Now! Four rows! Twelve to each row!" Then to Bloodrose he said, "My band is yours to command my lady."

Bloodrose smiled and said to him, "I thank thee, Panthalasa."

"You're very welcome my lady, and please, call me Pann." Panthalasa replied.

"Alright Pann." Bloodrose said.

Then Panthalasa did the most unexpected thing, he leaned over and planted a kiss on Bloodrose's cheek. Bloodrose's heart skipped several beats. _So this is what love feels like! _She thought.

**Chapter 11. The Three Speaches **

**( Also titled Love and a Little Family History )**

Shasta and Santhy arived to where Claymore was just about to begin the tale. They sat next to Santhy's friends Leafpaw, Claira, and the otter-twins Mystie and Elppir.

"Is this the lucky lad Santhy?" the otter-twins asked together.

"Yes." said Santhy, smiling.

"An' jus' what moit yore name be?" Elppir asked Shasta.

"My name is Shasta." he replied.

Claira nugged Santhy.

"He's cute!" Claira whispered to Santhy.

"I know!" Santhy whispered back.

"You were right! He is better than Runo!" Leafpaw put in.

Shasta overheared all that was said between Santhy and her friends.

"I heard that." he said.

Santhy blushed as she burried her face in her paws, Claira giggled, Leafpaw's eyes got as big as sausers, and the otter-twins laughed at the three maids very loudly.

"If you jolly well don't mind, I'm trying to tell a bally true story!" Claymore said.

"Sorry Claymore." the otter-twins said.

"And are you going to listen to the bally story or not?" Claymore asked.

"Oh yes." Santhy replied.

"Then stay quiet, please." Claymore said.

The five of them nodded. Shasta just sat there not knowing whether to agree or not.

"Then let the Tale of Martin the Warrior begin!" Claymore said very loudly.

Shasta looked around at his surroundings, and saw that many other creatures, including Seriphia, had come to listen to Claymore's story. And among them, he saw a fox standing near his mother. But he knew he shouldn't panic, so he kept his mouth shut and tried to pay attention to the hare's story.

"Now as you all bally well know, Martin the Warrior was a mouse of few words and that he never chattered needlessly, like some," Claymore began. "And we all bally well know that after the famous Battle of Fortress Marshank, he went south. And that's all we bally well know. But, there is a bally mousemaid who is descended from Martin..."

At that, everybeast who heard Claymore gasped. _A descendent of Martin the Warrior from the south? There's really is?_ _Who did he merry? He was in love with Rose._

"I have bally spoken to Seraphia of Redwall Abbey, the granddaughter of Martin the Warrior. Have you bally nothing to say Madam?"

"Who did he merry milady?" Shasta heard the fox ask his mother.

"He married Rose." Seraphia answered.

"How?" Runo asked, Shasta heard a hint of mocking in Runo's voice.

"Rose went searching for Martin, didn't she Pallum, do you remember?" Coati asked the old hedgehog.

"Of course I remember. Rose did indeed leave Noonvale in search of Martin. And if there is a living descendent of Martin, from the south, I'd say she found him." Pallum replied.

"I am not the only southern decendent of Martin the Warrior." Seraphia said. "I have a son, Shasta."

Shasta ducked down. He didn't feel very comfortable with everybeast staring at him, he could hardly stand ten Redwallers staring at him. Espeshally if one of the ten was Zilpha Badgermum.

Runo couldn't believe that the mouse his flora left him for, was really descended from Martin the Warrior._ He isna! 'tis a mistake! That poor exuse for a mouse is nay descendent o' Martin the Warrior!_

Santhy stared at Shasta with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Shasta what are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I can't stand a large number of creatures staring at me, I really can't." Shasta replied, his voice filled with anxiousness.

"Then how will you be a warrior Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked slyly.

Shasta sat back up, trembling slightly. Santhy put her paw on his shoulder to ease his trembling. Shasta stopped trembling a few seconds later, soothed by Santhy's paw.

"Shasta, come here my son." Seriphia called, looking for him.

Shasta got up and ran over to his mother. Once he got closer to her, he slowed to a walk. Runo snorted audibly. Seraphia looked over her shoulder and glared at him until he looked away. Shasta smiled cheekily at Runo, who stared coldly at him. When Shasta reached Seraphia he looked at all the Noonvalers staring at him he felt a surge of panic wash over him._ There's to many creatures staring at me! Don't worry Shasta, they're peaceful, there's nothing to worry about. Except for that fox though, I don't know what to think about him. He must be peaceful, otherwise he woudn't be here. But what if he's a spy sent by Bloodrose to find me, recapture me, and bring me back to her! Oh Martin, please tell me whether I can trust that fox or not._

"And who is this fox Seraphia?" Coati asked her.

"He is a friend." Seraphia said, nodding at the fox to continue.

The fox returned the nod.

"I thank thee milady." he said to Seraphia, then to the Noonvalers said, "Friends, my name is Nephilio, I come from the north-east. Escaping the hard life of a solder, and to prove to all of thee, that not all foxes are evil, like that heartless vixen Bloodrose..."

At the mention of Bloodrose, many creatures stared at Nephilio, Shasta nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh! I am sorry, I did not realize that the mention of my sis... I mean my _former_ colleague would be such a shock to thee all, especially thy son milady," Nephilio apoligized. "I should not have mentioned her."

Shasta stared at Nephilio wide-eyed._ He knew Bloodrose! Now I know I can't trust him! Never trust a fox! Never!_

Seraphia would not stand to see her son frightened, so she said, "My son isn't feeling very well at the moment, are you Shasta?"

Shasta was smart enough to play along, "No I'm not."

"Well then if that is all you need, I'll just take him back to the Medical Quarters." Seraphia said.

"Yes, I think he's been out in the great outdoors quite long enough." said an old squirrel with fur the color of bracken.

_I'll bet that's Bracken._ Shasta thought.

"I'll come with you!" Shasta's heart leaped into his throat as heard Santhy call out.

"Oh no you won't missie," said the old squirrel.

"But Bracken..." Santhy pleaded.

"I said 'no'!" Bracken said, "Now _sit_ _down_ Chrysanthemum!"

Santhy sat down, discouraged. Seraphia took Shasta back to the Quarters. Shasta was trembling, he had a shocked look in his eyes. Seraphia tried to calm his trembling, but it was no use. Shasta was scared witless. He was trembling out of control. Seraphia finally shook him and spoke sharply to him.

"Get a grip on yourself Shasta! Stop trembling right now!" Seraphia commanded.

Shasta tried to stop, but he couldn't. The very thought of Bloodrose made him tremble with pure terror.

"I-I'm t-tr-trying m-mother." Shasta said, his voice thick with, and eyes wide with terror.

Seraphia softened and, very tenderly, took him in her arms and rocked him as if he was a dibbun again.

"Hush now, hush, it's alright Shasta, it's alright my son, you've nothing to fear. Hush now my dear one, hush. That vixen will never touch you again." Seraphia said in a very soothing tone.

It took several minutes, but Shasta finally got his trembling under control. He still shook from sobs and was still terrified, but he had calmed down.

Seraphia stroked him whispering, "Hush now, Mama's here. Hush my little one, hush."

"Did the fox have to mention... her?" Shasta asked, still too frightened to say Bloodrose's name.

"It's alright, Nephilio didn't know that vixen's name would affect you so, nobeast did." Seraphia said.

"He talks like she does! And he said he knew her! I can't trust him!" Shasta said. "He must have been a fox-fighter at Fort Caladeer!"

"Where?" Seraphia asked, puzzled.

"Fort Caladeer. Formerly known as Fortress Marshank." Shasta replied.

"Ah, but how do you know it was Marshank?" Seraphia pressed on.

"Martin the Warrior has visited me in dreams since before I escaped from... her." Shasta explained.

"Ah, and what ever happened to Williow?" Seriphia wanted to know.

"I never saw her after... Bloodrose... chose me for her slave. She kept me locked up in a very small closet and hardly ever let my out. The only times Bloodrose ever let me out was when she... When she needed to get her anger out." Shasta replied.

"Still, Nephilio is trustworthy. He saw me safe to Noonvale." Seraphia said.

"He did?" Shasta asked, astonished.

"Yes. He did." Seraphia replied.

Shasta stared at his mother with a disbelieving look in his eyes. _A fox, trustworthy! A fox! _

_

* * *

_The wildcat lord, Vanar, did not know what had come over Bloodrose.

_Flashback._

"What does thee want Bloodrose?" Vanar asked.

"The use of a half score of thy trackers, if thee would be so gratious my Lord." Bloodrose answered her lord.

"Hhmm... Why does thee need trackers Bloodrose?" Vanar asked his soon-to-be second-in-command.

"I am going to go and find thee more slaves, and while I am doing that, I am going to find that mouse that escaped me." Bloodrose replied.

"Alright, I grant thee the use of ten trackers." Vanar declaired.

"Thee is most gratious my Lord." Bloodrose said, bowing low.

"Thee may choose the trackers thee uses Bloodrose." Vanar added cooly.

"I thank thee Your Lordship." Bloodrose said, bowing again as she left the room.

_End Flashback._

"She must wantthat slave-mouse I gave her back, very badly."Vanar said thoughtfully. "Well... I do not think I will press her on the matter."

* * *

Bloodrose did not think it would work between her and Panthalasa, _Slavers like me are forbidden by the law of Fort Caladeer to ne'er have a mate or pups. Oh well! I'll enjoy it while it lasts._

"My Lady Bloodrose!" She heard Panthalasa call.

Bloodrose's heart lept with joy as she heard Panthalasa come over to talk to her.

"We are five days walk from Noonvale my Lady." Panthalasa replied.

"Good." Bloodrose said, smiling sweetly.

**Chapter 12. The Sword-hunt Begins**

**( Also titled, Nephilio's True Identity )**

Shasta coudn't believe it, _a fox, trustworthy! Ha!_

Then there came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Seraphia said.

Nephilio came in, Shasta begain to panic so Seraphia stroked and soothed him.

"I came to apoligize, milady." Nephilio said.

Seraphia smiled, she easily forgave him. Shasta on the other paw, did not. _He's related to Bloodrose, I __know it, I have to make sure though._

Nephilio was looking at Shasta, _Alright, I feel uncomfertable..._ Shasta thought.

"I wish to apoligize to thee, young one. I did not realize that the mention of that vixen would set thee about so." Nephilio apoligized.

Shasta had to find out, "Are you related to Bloodrose?" he asked Nephilio.

Neither Seraphia, or Nephilio was expecting this, Nephilio could give only one answer.

"Yes." he replied. "She is my sister, my real name is Blackheart. I was shearching for her when she did this to me." ( He pointed to the eye that Bloodrose had slashed. ) "Bloodrose also plunged her dagger into my right shoulder, and left me to fend for myself, I vowed then and there that I would become peaceful and ne'er harm an innocent creature again."

Shasta had not expected him to be Bloodrose's brother, Seraphia was shocked witless.

"Again, I apoligize for not telling thee at once milady. Then it most likely would not have affected thy son so milady." Blackheart apoligized again.

Seraphia some how found it easy to forgive Blackheart. So she forgave him and told Shasta not to be frightened, only to find that Shasta couldn't forgive Blackheart so easily. He eyed Blackheart warily with a look of panic in his eyes.

"I completely understand thy nervousness young one." Blackheart said to Shasta. "Thee has every right to not trust me. I can not imagine what cruel tortures my sister has inflicted on thee."

Shasta was still trembling a little, but nowhere near as much as before. Blackheart was just about to admit defeat when Shasta forgave him. Blackheart smiled, it felt so good to be forgiven. Forgiven.

* * *

Bloodrose was two days from Noonvale. _Oh I can not wait to get that bit of scum under my whip __again! Hmhmhmhmhm, he will wish that he had ne'er been born!_

Volvox suddenly shouted, "Madam Bloodrose! The mouse's trail has turned sharply to the North!"

"Of coarse it has Idiot!" Bloodrose shouted back.

"How...?" Volvox asked.

"I JUST KNOW! NOW QUIT ASKING QUESTIONS AND KEEP TRACKING!" Bloodrose shouted.

Volvox did as he was bid. Knowing Bloodrose's treacherous temper, he didn't want to get on her bad side. Nobeast did.

* * *

Santhy ws making her way to the Medical Quarters when Runo grabbed her arm.

"Runo, let me go!" Santhy said, with a hint of force in her voice.

"I dinna think ye saw that shrimp's reaction to the mention of the slaver-vixen Chrysie, ifin ye dinna, 'e nearly juumped oot o' 'is skin." Runo said.

"Oh I saw alright, and there is a very forgivable reason for his reaction." Santhy replied hotly.

"Aye an' I'll soopose there's a forgivable reason for everything!" Runo scoffed.

Santhy had enough of Runo trying to win her back, "_Runo let go of me! I don't love you anymore! I love Shasta! I will never love you again! Whether you like it or not._" Santhy shouted.

Runo let her go. His heart was broken in a thousand pieces. He would not try again.

* * *

"I understand that thee wishes to reclaim the sword of thy Great-grandfather?" Blackheart asked.

"Yes." Shasta replied.

"What for?" Blackheart pressed on.

"So I can be a warrior." Shasta answered, giving only part of the answer.

"And also so thee can rid the world and all the inosent creatures in it from Bloodrose?" Blackheart guessed.

"How did you guess that?" Shasta asked, puzzled of how Blackheart could know about that.

"It was a lucky guess." Blackheart said, shrugging.

"You mean you think it's alright if I kill your sister?" Shasta asked, not believing that Blackheart was okay with Shasta killing his sister.

"Bloodrose is evil, and I am not. But she is my sister none the less and I do not think I want to see her be killed, but I know it must be done." Blackheart replied.

Shasta had no response to what he had just heard._ Wow! I can't believe what Blackheart just said! _He thought.

Then there came another knock at the door Shasta knew at once who it was and smiled.

"Come in." Seraphia called.

Shasta had guessed right. His heart skipped two beats as Santhy walked in. Santhy smiled when she saw Shasta. Seraphia smiled kindly and invited her over. Santhy walked over and sat on the bed next to Shasta so that they were touching. Shasta put his arm around Santhy. Blackheart's eyebrows went up.

Seraphia's eyes widened, _Well, I say! Shasta you're a little young yet._ She thought.

Santhy came back into reality.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Where are my maners? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Chrysanthemum but I am more commonly known as Chrysie, or Santhy." Santhy said to Blackheart.

"And my real name is Blackheart, fair maiden." Blackheart replied.

"I thought your name was Nephilio!" Santhy said.

"I was trying to hide my true self behind him." Blackheart replied.

"Who are you really?" Santhy asked.

"This may come as a shock to thee, but I am really Blackheart, the brother of Bloodrose." Blackheart said.

Santhy gasped in shock. Shasta tightened his grasp on Santhy's waist comfortingly. Santhy relaxed a little. _I still don't believe it! Bloodrose's brother! Here! In Noonvale!_

Shasta pressed his forehead against Santhy's hair and said, "Shh, he's a friend."

"All right, I'll believe Shasta, if he says you're a friend then I'll believe it." was Santhy's reply.

Blackheart smiled, _I am excepted as a peacefull friend to those in Noonvale! I am not a fox-fighter for __Vanar the Terrible anymore!_

"Well I think Shasta's recovered from the shock now," Seraphia said. "So I think he could go outside now."

"That's good because I need to find Martin the Warrior's sword!" Shasta exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" Shasta was glad to hear Santhy exclaim.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shasta said, "lets go!"

"Hold it!" Seraphia said suddenly. "How do you know where to start?"

"Martin came to me in a dream and told me a rhyme that's a crude map to where it is." Shasta replied.

"Alright." Seraphia said.

Shasta and Santhy raced out the door in a flash.

* * *

"Where do we start Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked.

"Council Lodge." Shasta replied.

"How does the rhyme go Shasta my dear?" Santhy asked.

"It went...

Start at Council Lodge walk to the north,

To the where the river falls the place otters think nothing exeeds it's worth.

Now turn to the dawn and walk 'till you find the streamlet cave,

Venture inside but beware, for danger lies closer to the brave.

From cave-mouth to cave-end the Wraith awaits those who dare,

Disturb his home to challenge their fate, and wander through without a care.

If you are careless of where you tread, you the talons of the Wraith will meet,

Those who kill the Wraith are free to venture on in their hunt for my blade to meet.

Now look for the help of the owl-maid,

A maid who's heart beats true to my legendary blade.

She will tell you where the blade can be found and the dangers on the way,

Until then you will learn no more, my friend good fortune go with you may."

"The waterfall! Let's go!" Santhy said as they ran off to find the lost sword of Martin the Warrior.

**Chapter 13. The Wraith **

**( Also titled The Wraith's terms of passage)**

Shasta and Santhy ran to the waterfall and turned east. As they were walking Santhy began to ask questions to Shasta about the poem.

"Shasta my dear," Santhy said.

"Yes Santhy?" Shasta replied.

"What kind of creature is the Wraith?" Santhy asked.

"Some kind of bird would be my guess." Shasta replied.

"How can you guess?" Santhy pressed on.

"'The talons of the Wraith.' birds have talons. At Redwall, there are sparrows that live in the roof spaces." Shasta said, "Their monarchs, King Falconplume and Queen Starchaser, are our allies."

Santhy nodded. Shasta leaned over and kissed her neck. Santhy giggled and ducked away from him. Shasta smiled and persued her, raping his arms around her waist and kissed her again. Santhy giggled and squirmed in his grasp.

"D'ya give up Santhy?" Shasta asked playfully.

"Alright! Alright! I give up! Now let go!" Santhy cried.

Shasta released her, kissing her for the umpteenth time.

"Ah Shasta! Stop you fiend!" Santhy cried out playfully.

Shasta shrugged and smiled, looking at Santhy with his eyes full of affection for her.

"Whatever you say Chrysanthemum." Shasta said, mischief glowing in his eyes.

"_AHHHH!!!! Shasta! You know full well that I never use my full name unless there's a formal occasion! OOOOHHH!!!!! You just wait till I get my paws on you Shasta!!! _" Santhy shouted.

She jumped at Shasta who was laughing so hard that is was hard for him to breath!

"Easy Santhy, easy." Shasta said, still laughing and began to back away from the mousemaid.

Santhy grabbed Shasta and shook him very violently.

"Santhy! I almost died once! It was more than enough!" Shasta said as Santhy was shaking him. "It is posible to shake a creature to death!"

Santhy shook Shasta for afew more seconds and let him go.

"Don't _ever_ call me Chrysanthemum again." she said, as she regained control over herself.

Shasta was gasping for breath, Santhy shaking him had made it hard for him to breath properly.

"I won't, as long as you promise not to shake me like that ever again." Shasta replied.

"Alright, I promise." Santhy said, "Oh my... Shasta, look!"

Shasta looked at where Santhy was pointing, and said in an intimidated voice, "I think we've found the streamlet cave."

A huge cave loomed in front of the two young mice, then from within the cave came a loud screach.

"KEEEEERRRREEEESSHHK!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll bet you anything that that was the Wraith!" said a frightened Shasta.

"Shasta, I'm frightened!" said a trembling Santhy.

Santhy leaned against Shasta's breast for comfort. Shasta rapped his arms around Santhy's waist to reasure her, though he didn't feel to brave at all right now. _Martin help us! Please! _He thought.

* * *

Then Shasta heard Martin talking to him inside his head.

"_Shasta! Shasta!" Martin shouted angrily._

"_Yes Martin?" Shasta replied, a little confused._

"_Why did you ask Santhy to come with you?" Martin continued shouting._

"_Because I knew I couldn't find your sword alone." Shasta replied, trying to defend himself._

"_You made two mistakes, one by not bringing anything to fight the Wraith with, and two, by bringing Santhy with you." Martin continued angrly._

"_Well how was I suppose to know I wasn't suppose to bring the love of my life with me?" Shasta asked, not knowing what he had done wrong._

"_Shasta, I don't know how I'm going to turn you into a warrior." Martin said, shaking his head disappointingly._

_Shasta looked at Martin, with big sad eyes. Martin understood what they said._

"_I know it's hard, but there are things in our lives that are chosen for us. And no, Bloodrose caught you because you and Willow dicided to explore Mossflower when you weren't supposed to. You chose that fate on your own. But becoming a warrior is in your blood, and no, I can't choose somebeast else to kill Bloodrose, the one who does must be my kin, and you and Seraphia are two of my three living decendents." Martin said kindly._

"_I don't want to be a warrior. I'm afraid of Bloodrose." Shasta said, bowing his head, looking at the ground so Martin couldn't see the tears runing down his face, and trembling. "I know, I don't have a choice do I?"_

_Martin shook his head, "No." he said. "And you've brought Santhy this far, you may aswell bring her the rest of the way."_

_Shasta looked up, "Really Martin? Oh thank you!" he said._

"_I know I'm going to regret letting her go along with you, but go on now." Martin replied._

* * *

"Shasta! What's going on??!!" Shasta heard Santhy wail.

"I don't know!" he replied.

Shasta looked up and saw a huge gyrfalcon, larger than he could have imagined! _Great seasons! It's huge!_

"KEEEEERRRREEEESSHHK! WHO DARES TO DISTERB THE HOME OF THE WRAITH? WHO?" It shouted.

Santhy trembled in Shasta's arms. She clearly was not going to speak,.

"Wraith!" Shasta called up to the falcon, "We are travelers merely passing through! Please let us pass!"

"YOU MAY PASS MOUSE, WITH COST!" The Wraith said.

"Very well! What is this cost Wraith?" Shasta asked.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING VALUEABLE?" The Wraith asked.

"No, we carry nothing of any value!" Shasta answered.

The Wraith stared at them. Shasta felt uneasy under the big staring black eyes, _Worse than Zilpha __Badgermum!_

"YOU MAY PASS THROUGH ON ONE CONDITION!" The Wraith said.

"What is that Wraith?" Shasta said.

"YOU ARE SERCHING FOR THE SWORD OF MARTIN THE WARRIOR ARE YOU NOT?" The Wraith asked.

"Yes Wraith we are." Shasta replied.

"THEN THE WRAITH WILL LET YOU PASS THIS ONE TIME! IF YOU GIVE THE WRAITH THE SWORD!" The Wraith said.

Shasta couldn't believe it!_ He _wants_ my_ sword_!_

"I can not agree to that Wraith, I need that sword to kill the slaver-vixen Bloodrose." Shasta replied.

"IF YOU CANNOT GIVE THE WRAITH THE SWORD, THEN YOU WILL GIVE THE WRAITH YOUR LIVES AND BE THE WRAITH'S SLAVES!" The Wraith shouted.

Shasta had just about reached his limit. He tightened his grasp on Santhy's waist, who was near the point of fainting. Suddenly, Shasta felt a sharp rock with a long stick fastened to it. He looked down and saw that it was an old spear! He shook Santhy gently until she woke up, she had fainted.

"Santhy, Santhy wake up! No! Don't look that way! Look at me." Shasta said, a plan beginning to unravel in his head. "Wraith! My friend and I need to discuss your suggestion alone."

"VERY WELL!" The Wraith agreed, "BUT BE GONE FOR MORE THAN THE TIME IT TAKES FOR THE SUN TO SINK BENEATH THE EARTH, AND THE WRAITH WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE THE BOTH OF YOU THE WRAITH'S SLAVES!"

Shasta nodded.

"Come on Santhy my love." Shasta said as he lead Santhy over to a thicket where they could talk without the Wraith listening in.

"Shasta, what are we going to do?" Santhy asked Shasta.

"It's going to be alright Santhy, it's going to be alright." Shasta replied. "Let me think..."

Shasta was thinking hard._ How can we get past the Wraith? Oh now I really wish I had brought something to fight the Wraith with. Martin, please help me!_

_

* * *

_

"_Look around you Shasta. You will find what you need." Shasta heard Martin say._

"_What do you mean?!" Shasta asked._

"_Look at what's around you. Willow found the rock-key didn't she?" was Martin's reply._

"_Look at what's..." Shasta suddenly realized what he had to do. _

"_I see now!" he called to Martin._

* * *

Shasta snaped back into reality. Hurriedly he began to look around the ground until he found a stick that was just the right length for a javelin, and another stick that was just the right length and shape for a javelin-launcher. And so he carved a hollow slit in the launcher and turned to Santhy.

"Go distract the Wraith my love." he told Santhy.

"_Me! I can't mmmph..._" Santhy could say no more for Shasta had put his paw over her mouth.

"Shhh!" Shasta said hastily. "You have to. If you don't we'll both end up as that dreadful bird's slaves."

"Alright Shasta my dear, I will. But, what do I do?" was Santhy's reply.

"Say that I have gone to get the sword and that you've stayed behind as a pledge to hold me to the promise." Shasta said.

"Alright Shasta my dear." Santhy replied.

"Good luck my love." Shasta said as Santhy went to meet the Wraith.

Meanwhile, Shasta took his position to fight the Wraith. Shasta heard Santhy taking to the Wraith. _She is saying what I told her to say._

Then the Wraith screeched, "KEEEEERRRREEEESSHHK! VERY WELL! YOU WILL HOLD THE OTHER MOUSE TO HIS PROMISE! AND IF HE DOES NOT RETURN BEFORE THE FULL MOON, THE BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE! KEEEEERRRREEEESSHHK! MEANWHILE, YOU WILL SERVE THE WRAITH AS THE WRAITH'S SLAVE..."

"You horrid bird!!" Shasta muttered.

"...UNTIL THE OTHER MOUSE RETURNS! NOW GO GET THE WRAITH SOME WATER FROM THE RIVER MOUSEMAID! OR THE WRAITH WILL EAT YOUR TAIL! KEEEEERRRREEEESSHHK!"

Santhy ran off to get the Wraith his water. While Shasta thought,_ It's probably better that Santhy doesn't see this._

As the Wraith waited for what he thought was a drink of water, Shasta positioned himself so there was no way that he could possibly miss the throw, drew back his arm, and released the javelin from the launch. The javelin struck true. It buried tiself deep in the Wraith's neck.

The Wraith screeched, "KEEEEERRRREEEESSHHK!" as it fell to the ground. Dead.

Shasta was horrified. He could not believe that he had just killed a living creature. But suddenly he thought, _Bloodrose has killed many creatures who deserved to live. And I just killed a creature who deserved death. _

Santhy heard the Wraith screech and hurried back to see what was going on. What she found shocked her, though she knew it would happen. There was the Wraith lying dead on the ground with a javelin in it's neck, the sight made her sick. And what shocked her the most was Shasta standing there staring at the dead falcon, with the javelin-launcher held loosely in his paw, trembling. She went over to Shasta to comfort him.

"It's alright Shasta my dear." Santhy said, leaning against him.

"I still can't believe I just _killed_ a living creature!" Shasta replied.

"You did what you had to Shasta my dear." Santhy said.

"I know my love." Shasta replied, putting his arms around her for comfort. "I just wish I didn't have to do it."

Santhy had no reply. She just leaned on Shasta till he stopped trembling. When he stopped trembling, she kissed him. He returned her kiss.

"Shall we go on my love?" he asked her.

"We've nothing else to do." Santhy replied.

So they pressed on into the streamlet cave. The former home of the falcon known as The Wraith.

**Chapter 14. The Gawtribe **

**( Also titled The Owl~maid's warning )**

Soon after entering the streamlet cave, Shasta and Santhy found the end of the tunnel and set off to find the sword. Then they heard a loud owl's call, "WWWWHHHHHOOOO?! WWWWHHHHHOOOO?! WWWWHHHHHOOOO? WWWWHHHHHOOOO DARES AWAKEN SNOW FEATHER????!!!!"

"Oh no, not another bird who wants payment in exchange for leting travelers pass through!" Shasta complained.

Then a huge short-eared owl landed in front of them. "WWWWHHHHHOOOO, ARE YOU?" it said.

It was Shasta who answered, "I am Shasta, Great-grandson of Martin the Warrior! And this is my companion, Chrysanthemum of Noonvale!"

"AND I AM SNOW FEATHER, DAUGHTER OF EMALET! GRANDDAUGHTER OF BOLDRED THE MAPMAKER!" Snow Feather replied.

"Shasta! Boldred helped Martin in the Battle of Marshank!" Santhy gasped.

"Will you help us Snow Feather?" Shasta asked.

"YOU ARE THE GREAT-GRANDSON OF MARTIN THE WARRIOR?" Snow Feather asked.

"Yes!" Shasta replied.

"HMMM... FROM MY MOTHER'S DICRIPTION OF MARTIN... ALRIGHT. I WILL HELP YOU SHASTA." Snow Feather answered.

"Thank you Snow Feather!" Shasta said.

* * *

Bloodrose would be in Noonvale that very day. With Volvox and Sporsa tracking, she would have him under her whip by nightfall! A cruel smile spread across her beautiful face.

Volvox suddenly shouted, "Madam! The scum's tracks are in two places!"

"Follow the ones over there!" Bloodrose said, pointing to the other set.

Panthalasa came over to Bloodrose and said, "My Lady Bloodrose, why are you so eager to catch the mouse?"

"Because no slave has e'er escaped me for long." Bloodrose replied.

"Hmmm..." Panthalasa said thoughtfully.

* * *

Snow Feather told Shasta and Santhy where the sword could be found.

"The sword can be found in the Gawtribe's land. To get it, you will need to defeat the Chieftian, if you don't, they will 'play a game' that means they will kill you by chasing you up a mountain, catching you, and throwing you off to your deaths." Snow Feather told them. "Good luck to you on your hunt!"

Thank you Snow Feather!" Shasta called as he and Santhy continued their sword-hunt.

They set off into the woods that was part of the Gawtribe's land. Soon they found themselves surrounded by squirrels.

"Who are you?" Shasta asked.

"We are the Gawtribe! Who are you?" replied one of the squirrels.

"I am Shasta, Great-grandson of Martin the Warrior! Where is your Chieftian?" was Shasta's reply.

"I am Dakka, Leader of the Gawtribe, son of Bakka, grandson of Wakka! Both of them, Gawtribe leaders." the same squirrel replied. "Why are you here Shasta, great-grandson of Martin the Warrior?"

"To claim Martin's sword." Shasta replied fearlessly.

_Wow! _Santhy thought, _A true born warrior! My dear dear Shasta._

"If you want the sword, then you must fight me for it." Dakka said.

"So be it. And you must give me and Santhy safe passage if I win." Shasta agreed.

"Ha! I will, _if_ you win." Dakka said.

Dakka motioned for Shasta to come in to the center of the clearing. Shasta stood waiting for Dakka to make his move. Dakka lept at Shasta. The two rolled on the ground punching, and wrestling. It was clear that Dakka was the stronger of the two. But Dakka was not a natural fighter. And Shasta was. And that one fact gave Shasta the advantage. Santhy thought she saw a glint of red in Shasta's eyes for a second as he fought Dakka. _No it couldn't be._ She thought.

She looked again, and saw that Shasta's eyes had returned to normal. But there was something that was not there before. There was a glint of fire in his eyes that proclaimed Shasta a born fighter. He began to over power Dakka, all the while, the Gawtribe were chanting, "Gawtribe fight! Dakka fight! Gawtribe fight! Dakka fight!"

Bit by bit, Shasta overpowered Dakka. Shasta suddenly pressed his paws across Dakka's throat, cutting of his air suply. Dakka was gasping for breath, "Enough mouse! I give up!" he gasped.

The Gawtribe members gasped in astonishment! Shasta was gasping as he removed his paws from Dakka's throat. Dakka breathed in, gasping for breath. The Gawtribe snickered at Dakka, he got up, and said, "You and your mousemaid may pass in safety. And before you go... I believe this belongs to you by right of blood, and battle."

Dakka handed Shasta the sword of Martin the Warrior. Shasta was surprised at it's weight. Shasta looked at Dakka and said this, "Thank you Dakka, Leader of the Gawtribe. This blade is needed by all who desire freedom."

"Take that sword Shasta the Warrior! It is yours now." Dakka replied.

Shasta put the sword in the cord that belted his tunic, turned to Santhy, and offered her his paw. Santhy accepted his paw as they departed back to Noonvale.

**Chapter 15. Finale**

**( Also titled Bloodrose's search ends )**

Bloodrose saw Shasta and Santhy walking back to Noonvale. She also felt a pang of fear when she saw the sword at Shasta's belt. _That bit of scum is a warrior now!_ She thought.

"Pann!" She called softly.

"Yes my Lady Bloodrose?" Panthalasa answered.

"There is the scum I am after." Bloodrose said.

"The mouse with the sword?" Panthalasa asked.

"Yes." Bloodrose answered.

"What are you going to do Lady?" Panthalasa asked.

"I am going to go and grab the mousemaid and threaten to kill her." Bloodrose replied.

"Will you need help Lady?" Panthalasa asked.

"No I do not think that I will." Bloodrose replied.

"Very well Lady." Panthalasa said.

* * *

Bloodrose positioned herself so that she could easily grab the mousemaid and carry out her plan. Soon Shasta and Santhy were right in front of Bloodrose. Bloodrose leaped out of the underbrush and grabbed Santhy putting her dagger across the mousemaid's throat. Shasta pulled his sword out of his belt and shouted, "Let her go Bloodrose!"

"I will let her go, but _only_, if you surrender." Bloodrose countered, she knew that Santhy meant to much to Shasta that he would not condemn her to death.

"Don't surrender Shasta my dear!" Santhy gasped.

"Shut up!" Bloodrose ordered her, Santhy obeyed.

"Let her go, then I'll surrender." Shasta said.

"My my, somebeast is suspicious." Bloodrose said silkily as she released Santhy.

Santhy ran over to Shasta threw her arms around him and kissed him so that he nearly fell over. Shasta returned the kiss and Santhy ran back to Noonvale. Shasta looked at Bloodrose, dropped his sword to prove he was unarmed, and bowed his head in surrender. Bloodrose laughed in cruel triumph as she clamped slave-chains on Shasta and dragged him away...

**The story continues in "Far From The Dawn".**

_A/N: Hi ppl! So how did you like _Bloodrose, The Slaver Vixen_ eh? No need to answer that, that was retorical. _(To quote Glinda the Good from the new Broadway musical Wicked.) _But seriously, it's not bad for a first fanfic ever is it? This story took me about two to three months to write. I really, really hope you liked it. Oh I almost forgot, keep an eye or two looking out for the sequal, _Far From The Dawn_ too! If you liked _Bloodrose, The Slaver Vixen_, then you're going to love _Far From The Dawn_. So keep those eyes pealed! Oh an' ye'll will see sume o' moi favorite characters from Marthen ee Wurrier._

_~From~,_

_~Moonstar of RedwallXNightClan.~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Excerpt of "Bloodrose, the Slaver Vixen" chapter 6**

When he woke up, he realized that Bloodrose had not put him in the closet! Shasta silently got up, when out the door, and snuck carefully and quietly out of Bloodrose's quarters. He slunk out of the dormitories, and into the yard. The mouse kept to the wall, and in the shadows. Slowly. Ever so slowly he inched toward the front gate.

_My freedom is on the other side of that gate. It's so close yet far away._ The mouse thought, creeping along the wooden wall.

"Hey, what is that?" said a cat-guard called Fretal.

"What is what?" replied a fox called Flamme.

"I could swear there is a mouse by the wall." Fretal said.

_Oh no! If they catch me I'm dead!_ Shasta thought in panic.

"Mouse? Ha! There is no mouse over there. It is just your eyes playing tricks on you." Flamme replied.

_Too close..._ Shasta thought as he slipped out of the gates and into the west marshes...


End file.
